Naruto: Return of the Fox
by demonic-fox
Summary: Naruto disappeared ten years ago but now has returned...crossover...first two chapter at media miner...
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last night was a close night, thought Naruto, those three children if they took a step

closer they would have left their world and ended up in who knows where. Yahiko and

Naruot deposited the three children on the edge of the forest leading towards the village.

Their camp was near the very edge except it was exceptionally hidden from peering eyes.

The two headed to their camp. The camp consisted of a small fire, slowly dying. They had

cloth for beds. Kagome who w as suppose to be on watch fell asleep near the fire. Her

bow and quiver were on her sides, ready for immediate use. She was the youngest of the

group. Her hair w as a flowing beauty going past her shoulders. Kagome fell asleep w ith

her head into her knees. She was the last of the three to be snatched.

Finally as if not another word was going to be said, Yahiko finally said something.

"That was close Naruto, the children keep coming into the forest, they have to be stopped

or they will never return,"Yahiko whispered. He dropped his sword near his bed The

sword was infact not a sword but a sakabato, a dull bladed sword. He dropped onto his

bed.

"Tomorrow, I will go talk to the fifth," N aruto promised.

"We've been in the forest for a week, it's about time." After this Yahiko fell into a

dreamless slumber

"I just wanted to make sure she couldn't see us." Naruto was unaware of Yahiko falling

asleep. For the first time in ten years I will see my friends, thought Naruto, w hat a

horrible thought. Naruto fell asleep within mere seconds, but his mind was wide awake

with vivid dreams.

His dream started out lie always, out here in this cursed forest with his mentor, Kakashi.

At around the time he was fourteen and he was the same, always sure of himself. Kakashi

had his band around eye like always, guarding the sharingan. Naruto was on his sensei's

side.

"Stick close, Naruto,"Said Kakashi looking off into the distance.

"No problem-o, now let's go kick Orochimaru's ass for pevert-sennin !!" yelled Naruto.

But inside Naruto was as nervous as hell, he was worried about almost everything around

them. What puzzled him was why he was being sent, why didn't Sasuske and the others

come. That w as the first part of the dream .

The second part was must worst. It had Kakashi-san dripping with blood, he was stabbed

with many and m any shurikens.

"You must stop Orochimaru," Kakashi said spitting up blood. Naruto himself stood

several yards aw ay fighting a ninja, when he saw his mentor in his blood, he quickly

killed his opponent and ran to Kakashi. Naruto himself was bleeding too, but he wasn't as

bad. When Naruto got to Kakashi he was already dead.

Naruto was in such a fury, his chakra engulfed him. Orochimaru stood looking at Naruto

laughing, "Y our master is dead, it is over you weak little brat."

Naruto ran at the legendary ninja, but over thirty shinobis launched out at N aruto. W ithin

mere seconds Naruto had the all on the ground. This wasn't no ordinary chakra, it was the

demon fox's.

Orochimaru gasped, "So there is more to you than meets the eye." Naruto continued at the

ninja, only the two of them stood, Kabuto fell to Kakashi earlier. If Naruto had the

chance, he would have asked why the ninja was here, but he would find out soon enough,

it was the rift. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, that was then Naruto woke up

sweating.

"You're awake, it was the dream wasn't it," Kagome said, she sat right next to Naruto.

"Yeah,"said Naurto.

"You were shaking, let me put this on your forehead you had a slight fever." Kagome

place the cloth on his forehead, all whilst Yahiko slept. Naruto fell back to sleep, this time

with any dreams to disturb him. K agom e woke up around the sam e time Naruto went to

sleep, that she watched him having his dream. She just sat next to Naruto and looed

forward into the thick mist.

"I'm telling you, I saw Naruto,"said Dalo, he sat on his desk talking to his fellow

classmates. That was when Kiran, son of Shikamaru the famous strategist, walked into the

classroom. He w as the one who dared them to enter the forest. A classmate ran tom him

and whispered in K iran's ear.

"There is no way you could've seen N aruto last night," said K iran at his desk.

"Well, we got to a bright shining light and then suddenly we were knocked out and today

we woke up on the edge of the forest, explain that."

"Simple there were tw o men trailing you guys, so you wouldn't get lost."

"Oh, I see." That was when their teacher Iruka came into the classroom. After ten years,

he age very little except for strands of grey in his hair and gaining a little weight.

"Class, today we undertake substitution,"said Iruka.

Naruto awoke before Yahiko did. Kagome still sat awake.

"Kagome, I'll be back by noon, get some sleep." She nodded and yawned falling asleep

where Naruto slept. He would be on the edge in several minutes. They had sentries

watching the forest ,if Naruto remembered correctly ever since Orochimaru killed the 4th.

Maybe, I should let them catch me, thought Naruto, but then again they would not allow

me to talk the fifth. The sentries were evenly placed overlooking the forest, there were

wooden gates between each. These sentries would as for clearance papers but Naruto

didn't have any, so he had to sneak by. Naruto knew that he was considered a missing nin

and that meant people w anted him dead and these were his own people. If Naruto used his

speed to go past him they would surely feel his chakra that is why he would need to trick

them.

One of the sentries a man named Yoshitori Ayama saw something in the field between

the forest and the gate. Yoshi known to his friends has the sharpest eyes out of all the

guards.

"Guys, there is something black in the clearing,"he bellowed to the others. The others all

looked to the field and saw it, they all ran out of their boxes and down their steps to the

black object. They prepared their shurikens and ninja stars in case of combat. Yoshi was

the first person there, he got close to the black object and grabbed it, it was just a black

cloak billowing in the wind. It was held up by a stick, the stick went down with the

removal of the cloak.

"It's a hoax, somebody got into the village, get the fifth !!" A man disappeared. They

stood there looking at the stick and cloak.

"Don't just stand there go find that bastard !!"

"Yes sir !!" said the rest of the men and they vanished in an instance.

The fifth sat in her room as beautiful as ever yet older than when she was fifty. She was

reading over scrolls, memorizing techniques. She heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." The sentry guard opened the door and was breathing deeply.

"Madame Hokage, somebody got pass the sentries," he huffed and puffed.

"Get the anbu and let nobody else no about this." He ran out of the room, closing the door

behind him.

Great, just great, thought Tsunade, ten years without Orochimaru and now this. She

picked up the scroll and began reading over them again.

Naruto sped through the city, jumping silently on rooftops, trying to keep out view. He

saw the mountain of past hokages gleaming down looking over the city. He heard several

anbu behind him and vanished behind some vents on the roof. When they passed he

continued to the house of the fifth.

Naruto arrived, the house of Hokage was a small house because of how many enemies

the hokage has. He opened the door, looking quickly for guards, but he assumed there

would be none. He walked slowly in the house, looking at the portraits of the past

residents of this home. The Hokage house used to be a big house, but ever since

Orochimaru that has changed. Naruto went down a hallway leading to two doors, he

knocked on left one, the other was booby-trapped.

"Enter,"said a voice from inside. Naruto slowly turned the knob and propped the door

open. He saw the fifth sitting in a chair, she was looking directly at him.

"How did you get passed all those guards, who are you?" Naruto just looked at her and

said nothing.

"Well tell me or the anbu will get it out of you," she said threatingly. He just looked at her

and then he said, closing the door.

"Your threats don't scare, Hokage-san." He waled slowly towards her.

"Is that so, you have a lots of guts." She was smiling.

"But yeah, I'll answer your questions."

"First question, who are you, I've never seen you around the village."

"My name is simple, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Her mouth hung open.

"You know the law Naruto, if you have lost your band, you are no longer allowed in the

village." She said this because he wasn't wearing it.

"I know , I have it."

"Show me." He held his bangs back and on his forehead was the leaf village insignia.

She let out a gasp. "Naruto, it really is you, where have you been !?" He looked down at

the floor. "What happened to you, it looks like you have endured years of torture."

"I would have rather gone through that than what has happened to me," he said smugly.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Her**

"And besides I feel what I have to say needs to heard by the council," said Naruto dryly.

"I suppose, but there is something else you came here to ask of me."

"I have two companions, a samurai and an archer, that I wish you would grant into our village."

"I can't do that."

"But I'll take responsibility over them."

"You responsible, don't make me laugh." She nearly fell off here chair in laughter, but Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Ok, ok, I give you permission," she said shaking her hands. "Now I bid you adieu." Naruto walked to the door.

"What about the guards and the anbu ?"

"Don't worry about them, just don't go near them and oh yes stay hidden." With that Naruto left and dashed out of the Hokage's home. He went through the village with extraordinary speed, watching out for those looking for him. Naruto left the village, but a lone person stood watching him.

When Naruto was gone from the village and heading towards the forest, the lone person hastily followed. Naruto fled into the mist of the woods and so did the follower, that was when Naruto realized he was being followed..

I'll lead him into the forest, thought Naruto, where the camp is. Naruto's thoughts misled him and suddenly he heard the follower begin his charge.

"Horse, Tiger....... Breath of the Fireball Technique !!!" yelled the person, Naruto didn't look behind. He knew that was an Uchiha based attack. He soon felt intense heat. That technique, I know that technique, I know that person, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto substituted himself with a nearby tree of the forest. Naruto, himself sat looking at the dark haired stranger who stood in the field from a tree. Oh no that probably gave away my location, thought Naruto, in any second they could be hear.

"I know your not dead, if you can snea into our village, then you can live through that,"yelled Sasuke. Naruto knew right away that his old friend would not give up, so he jumped to the ground and looked into the anger-filled eyes of Sasuke.

After ten years, Sasuke didn't change much, his hair was longer though and now he was a captain of the anbu.

His eyes turned sharingan.

"Let's begin this," he said as his eyes deadly with the power of the sharingan, ready to fight Naruto. There was a slight breeze between the two.

Naruto began his first technique, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu," but Sasuke copied. There were over 500 of them each.

"You know a technique from the forbidden scrolls," said Sasuke savagely.

"Just wait-."

"You have stolen our secret techniques, you deserve death as punishment." Sasuke made his clones vanish and Naruto did like wise. Sasuke began to dash at Naruto, it was on obvious he would throw several kunai at Naruto, Naruto would dodged and Sasuke would get him. But that didn't happen instead Sasuke was knocked over the head by a sword hilt. The same hilt owned by Yahiko.

Sasuke stopped cold and fell over in the field. Yahiko resheathed his sword and stood there smiling, with Kagome standing next to him, she gave out a peace sign.

"We thought you needed help,"said Yahiko. On Yahiko's back, he had the whole entire camp.

"I didn't need help, he was a childhood friend," said Naruto fuming mad.

"It looked like he was going to win and anyways since you know him can you get me a date with him?" said Kagome smiling.

"Freeze !!" said a voice. The three puzzled friends looked around everywhere in the field for that voice, but they couldn't find the voice. We're being wathced, but where are they, thought Yahiko.

"Drop your weapons slowly and nobody will get hurt." Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, Yahiko followed and dropped his sakabato. Naruto dropped his shuriken holster, he lost the rest of his equipment over the long years.

"Up through the dirt rose over three-hundred anbu ready to attack and kill on sight. "You killed captain Sasuke," said one of the men hiding behind a mask. This anbu readied several kunai aimed at Yahiko.

"He's not dead, I hit him over the head with my sword hilt," said Yahiko defensively, pointing a finger at his sword.

"Let's take them to the fifth for their punishment," said another.

"No, they deserve death, one of them snuck into our village. Men ready your weapons." Many drew kunai and shurikens, some even took off huge throwing stars from their backs.

"Ready,aim -."

A ghostly projection appeared between the anbu and the Naruto's group. The fifth's head swirled in the air. The anbu bowed.

"Who is that, Naruto ?" whispered Kagome.

"That is the fifth," said Naruto.

"Neji, enough let them into the city ! I'd figure Naruto would've told you he had permission to enter the city."

The one who ordered their deaths just stood there, bowing at the fifth. "Naruto, snuck into the city, he's been dead for ten years."

"He disappeared, he never died."

"Which one is Naruto then ?"

"The middle one."

"Even if that is him, he can't enter, he has not a band."

"Naruto hold up your bangs." Naruto did as the fifth instructed, he held his bangs back and most if not all the anbu let out a gasp of amazement.

Neji walked forward in his mask, he too is captain like Sasuke. He held out his hand , "I Hyuuga Neji, by order of Hokage the 5th give you the permission to enter Konahagarue. Anbu, fall out and take Captain Uchiha to his home." The anbu fell out and did as instructed.. The fifth vanished. The trio retrieved their weapons and Neji removed his mask to show his violent white eyes.

"It really is you Naruto," he said whilst Naruto picked up his holster. Neji moved toward him. His hair fell past his shoulders but it was tied at the time.

"See ya later Neji," Naruto led his group toward the village.

"That was rude, Naruto," said Kagome.

"I'm not exactly nice to people who want to kill me, now lets go see the fifth,"said Naruto angrily. On Naruto's left was Kagome, on his right was Yahiko. People were whispering in the street, "That's Naruto" and "It's him, the legend." Naruto could hear people in the trees watching them, probably kids trying to test their ninja abilities. They passed many buildings, some looked out with curiosity and glee, others with hate and malcontent.

He would go show them to his old friends, but he didn't know if where they were or if they were even alive. They walked slowly in silence, looking around, well then again Yahiko and Kagome did the looking around. Somebody ran into Naruto and before anything else could happen, he grabbed her quickly before she started running and a kunai shot up to her face.

The two others looked ahead into the onlooking crowd.

"Who, do you think you are-." Naruto was cut off in an instance.

"Well, well, it is Uzumaki Naruto." She had pink hair and she had the forehead to prove it. Naruto let her go.

"Sakura........." Naruto just stared for a second and packed his kunai away. "My friends, this is my former classmate Haruna Sakura ."

"Nice ta meet ya." She said smiling.

"This is Yahiko and Yahiko." Naruto pointed to either side of him. "Naruto, let me take you friends and show them around, you can go meet the fifth." She said this all whilst staring at Yahiko. Well, I shouldn't tell her that Yahiko has a thing for Kagome, thought Naruto.

"Is it alright with you, Naruto ?"asked Yahiko concernigly.

"Of course it is, go enjoy yourself," said Naruto. She must have a thing for younger men, thought Naruto. Sakura led his friends away. And without them he continued to the fifth's.

Sakura's house was a lavish one, but it was cozy home. Sakura was a scholar that developed new techniques, she finally got over Sasuke and fell on hard times after Naruto disappeared and Kakashi died. She had a house maid, she was usually so busy that she didn't have much time to clean. She almost got married once but he died in combat, more or less in an assassination attempt, that was two years ago.

Sakura and the two sat in her homey kitchen. She made them tea, homemade tea with a few hints of honey. They soon got down to talking.

"Well Sakura-san, what was Naruto like when he was a child ?" asked Yahiko as he drank his tea.

"He was egotistical, he was a real prankster real full of himself," said Sakura adding a smile at Yahiko. She drank her tea.

"You need to understand that I didn't meet Naruto until he was around sixteen ."

"Was he a prankster, at the time of your meeting ?"

"No, he was really dark, he said he had more companions, but htey all were dead. We did meet more people until we met Kagome but they too died and we met a few more companions but they died too."

"So all of Naruto's life has been a real hell ,"said Kagome, sipping her tea.

"Poor, Naruto, his life sounds so horrible." Sakura sipped.

"Horrible indeed. Lady Sakura, the house is cleaned, I think I will leave early today," said a sexy voice from the shadows.

"Nonsense Okuni, drink some tea with us." Okuni as she was called step out of the shadows. She was a beautiful thing too look at, dark hair, a seductive smile and large breasts, nearly popping out of her kimono. "Yahiko, Kagome, this is my maid Izumo no Okuni."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet both of you." But this wasn't the first time the two met her, they shared looks of anger but the looks lasted a brief moment. Soon the room was full of laughter and fun, but the two knew trouble wasn't far behind.

Okuni kept giving the two brief glances herself, but they did not last. She merely smiled and offered them more tea.

What is that bitch doing here, thought Yahiko. His hand slowly went for his sakabato, but Kagome gave him a quick glance, the glance in her eyes said to wait.

Naruto went to the hokage's, yes, but she allowed him to go and sleep in a more so peaceful slumber. Around midnight Sakura took the two friends to the fifth. The fifth welcomed them with open arms, literally. When Yahiko fell to sleep disrobing and slipping into silk his thoughts were swirling all together.

Why is she here? That hokage is hot, ya'd figure she would be an old hag like Kaoru, thought Yahiko, but those thoughts drifted away and Yahiko drifted asleep. Kagome went to sleep with her clothes still on, sleeping on the feathered bed.

However someone didn't sleep. She sat awake on her couch with a dimming light. What are they doing here, thought Okuni. Her fireplace became alive. A face appeared courtesy of ninja powers. It had the look of snake, an evil disturbing one at that , may I add.

"Yes, dear," it spoke softly.

"Naruto and his friends are alive," said Okuni softly at sound of a whisper.

"What, I thought Kyo killed them !!!" Orochimaru's voice rose.

"I just found out too, it seems likely that Kyo is dead. Now what are you going to do."

"Simple, I'll send Vash." His voice lowered.

"What happens if he doesn't want to ?"

"Oh he will, he will." Orochimaru smiled at the thought of what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been over three years since I've been in this cell and it has been five years since Wolfwood has been dead, thought the man once known as Vash the Stampede. His hair was as long as it was when he disappeared and he had beard, he wore raggedy clothes, and he knew he would sit here for the rest of his life. When Wolfwood was killed by his own superior, Legato, Vash went on a manhunt after the Gung-ho-guns. Vash never killed them, but Millions his own brother did, he killed all of the gung-go- gun members. Afterwords the two siblings fought and Millions ended up dying in the end.

And now he sat in this cell in who knows where awaiting the end. Hi weapon, his bullets, and his clothes were kept in storage. His days went like no other, he just sat looking at the ceiling and ate the food they gave him. He had a weekly shower, but that was all they gave him. Vash needed a haircut but they didn't give him that either.

So like any other day he just sat there in his jail cell of a pit. He heard the rusty jail door to the right of him open creakily.

A powerful voice filled his cell, " Well, Mr Vash the Stampede." Vash just sat looking up at the ceiling.

"My name is just Vash," Vash said, whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"I have a propsition, straight from Lord Orochimaru."

"Not interested, first off you were one who captured, Ganondorf and second I don't kill."

"He and including myself thought of it that way, but you have no choice your two friends the insurance bimbos have been captured." Millie and Meryl, thought Vash, this is bad. Vash took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Ganondorf. Ganondorf had a menacing look in his eyes and short orange hair. He wore black armor and had dark skin.

"What do you want me to do ?" Vash asked this desperately.

"To kill several people, if you agree you will get whatever you need."

Vash stood up, " First off, who do I kill."

Ganondorf let out a smile, " That is my boy, you're suppose to kill a ninja by the name of Uzumaki Naruto and his two comrades."

Vash just stood at Ganondorf. Naruto he thought, he left me to get caught by these idiots. "Okay take me to my things and get me some more bullets for my colt, I'll need them." Ganondorf lead Vash out of his cell and down dark corridor with many flaming braziers. There were many doors that were jail cells, down here was the dungeon. They walked up a staircase that winded around.

They finally got to the storage area almost five minutes later. Ganondorf locked the door behind and turned around so Vash could get dressed. Vash put his clothes on underneath the red jacket including his gun belt. He noticed that his belt was filled to capacity with bullets. He wiped off his sunglasses and put those on. Vash put his boots on. He twirled his gun around his finger several times and quickly put it in its holster.

Ganondorf turned around looking at Vash, "All set ?"

"Yeah," Vash said, looking straight at Ganondorf.

"Good just kill them and your friends will be set freed."

"How, do I get into the village ?" Vash stood looking straight at Ganondorf in his cold dark eyes.

"We have a contact there so don't worry yourself." Vash knew where to go only because Naruto spoke of his home so much in their travels.

"Okay, I'm set now lead me out of here." And with that Ganondorf lead him to the gates so Vash could leave and kill the fox ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kagome was the first to awake this cold morning. The sun was still not out and she spent most of just talking with the fifth. She didn't bother with showering or eating breafast, it was still way to early for that matter. The two went into the hokage's private garden. The flowers out there were beautiful and many.

"Do you know that my master, the third planted these, that was over eleven years ago. How did you come to travel with Naruto and the samurai ?" asked the fifth.

"We are out for one common thing, vengeance," she muttered. Her eyes were deadly looking in the moonlight.

"Will your vendetta solve what ails you ?"

"Probably not ,but I will feel better nonetheless." She cast her eyes towards the ground.

"Well another ninja in this village has a taste for revenge."

"Who ?" Her night clothes chilled her, being made of silk.

"You met him already, Uchiha Sasuske."

Kagome smiled.

"You like him ?"

"I suppose."

"He is married." Kagome smiled faded.

"What happened to him?"

"His whole family was slaughtered by one of there own." Kagome looked into the garde and said nothing else.

Yahiko and Naurto awoke together. They took turns taking showers and when they were all set, they set out to find the fifth. They found the fifth talking with Kagome and another ninja, an anbu. The sun came out around an hour ago. The two were welcomed into the small group.

"Ahh, Naruto your ninjitsu has improved greatly. Finally you are good enough to be considered one of my rivals," said the anbu. He removed his mask to show it was Sasuske but Naruto already knew it was him.

"I don't need to prove anything, now Lord Hokage was is the breakfast ?" She pointed into the kitchen, Naruto and Yahiko went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is Naruto ?" asked Sasuske unsure of Naruto.

"It's him alright," said the fifth.

"But he isn't like _"I will be the best ninja ever and Nobody can beat me and will be Hokage". _"

"Naruto has changed so much since you have known him, Sasuke-san," said Kagome. She took her shower a half hour ago. Naruto and Yahiko returned with some cereal and assorted breafast items. They sat down and Sasuske stood up.

'Well it is agreed then at three o'clock, my place. I have to make the arrangements then bye." Sasuske left, it was only eleven.

It is so obvious they are planning a party, but I will just go along with it, thought Naruto.

"So, Naruto tell me a tale from one of your journeys." said the fifth. She stared right at him.

"The tales are fit only for the council and children, Madame Fifth," said Naruto. He began engulfing his food and so did Yahiko.

A mile down the eastern road from the village Vash appeared in his yellow sunglasses. He walked at a slow pace. On either side of the road was farmland.

Soon Naruto, thought Vash, soon. A wagon was racing down the road drawn by three horses, sitting at the reins was the beautiful Okuni. She brought the horses to an abrupt halt. She let out a fair cheer.

"Howdy, Mr.Vash, I am contact Izumo no Okuni, now hop so you can get into the village unnoticed,." He listened to the beautiful lady carfully and stood at her breasts the whole time.

"They look like they are talking ." Staring opened mouthed at the big breasts.

Okuni let out a giggle, "Only if you are a good boy, now lets go, Mr.Vash." Vash hopped into the back of the carriage. He found it was covered in towels and cloths, he covered himself up carefully. Rem, he thought, forgive me for what I am about to do. He heard the wagon turn around and heard it begin back down the road towards the village.

You limited people who read my story need to hear how sorry I am for making Vash like this. I am sorry but don't worry. _"All that glitters is not gold." Lord of the Rings_ Keep reading and reviews would help to. Peace out.

**P.S. **

Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer. Naruto will however not face Vash for awhile.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **(if there any misconceptions about the ages forgeive me)

** Naruto:24**

**Yahiko:19**

**Kagome:18**

It was three o'clock and the people of the village started to head towards the once and still prestigious Uchiha homestead. There were whispers of excitement about the truth of Naruto. Many brought food platters but most of the food would be supplied by Sasuske and his wife, rival and friend of Yamanaka Ino. Why Sasuske married Ino was anybody's guess but they loved each other deeply.(don't e-mail me about Ino and Sasuske, thanks. Peace Out.)

The Uchiha clan rose from its ashes over the last ten years, Sasske and Ino had three children, a boy, a girl, and a baby boy. Itachi is never spoken of but he is still out there. People slipped through the Uchiha gates from three to four. There was laughter and hysteria. Questions were asked and they were more or less answered, more or less. By four o'clock Naruto and his comrades were no where to be seen, even the fifth was here by this time.

Where is he, thought the fifth. The ground began to shake, the ninjas prepared themselves for the worst. There was a huge ribitt and then they saw it, a huge frog, reaching high into the sky.

Uchiha Syoran stood next to his two friends and yelled, "Look on top of the frog !!" Everybody looked at the turtle and saw nothing, but when they looked back down they saw the trio. The frog dissipated into smoke and there was loud cheering.

Naruto looked cleaner and had his hair tied back except for his bangs, he had no weapons on him, he wore his kimono. Yahiko too had his hair tied back, revealing his few scars, he left his sakabato at the request of the fifth. Kagome herself looked dazzling.

Syoran ran up to Naruto and yelled towards his father," I told you I saw him in the forest !!!" After their venture into the forest the trio got grounded for about a month, imagine that. After that there was complete silence, nobody said anything, they all just looked amazed.

"Lee the party begin !!" yelled somebody. Everybody went by that word and the party really did begin, the three splitted up and went different ways to the food table. Naruto got to the food table first and began piling everything on to his plate.

A voice of a child from behind him said, "If you are Naruto prove it." Naruto put down his plate. All eyes were on him. What did I have to prove to this kid, thought Naruto.

Naruto began a very special technique. "You asked for it kid. _Sexy No Jutsu !!!"_ Naruto turned into a very hot, big breasted female. The kid nearly choked and spewed blood from his nose, many of the adult males and children alike did to. With a puff of smoke he turned back and began laughing, "You asked for it." Everyone started to laugh and Naruto continued shoveling food on his plate. At the end of the line somebody was blocking his path.

"Always a prankster, can't believe you survived ten years on that piece of crap trick," said the man. It was Naruto's former sensei Iruka.

"Well Iruka-san, I did learn things that even you couldn't teach me in this world, but that includes everyone else in this world ,"said Naruto.

"It's good to see you, I wasn't sure that you were back or not. I didn't believe what Dalo said."

"Who ?"

"Dalo Lee, son of Rock Lee spitting image of his father."

"Yeah, I think I saw him in the forest. A little coward."

"Yes, that is Dalo for you, but he has potential." Iruka stood there for a moment. "Anyways, maybe you could come to my class and perhaps teach them something besides your sexy no jutsu."

"That can be arranged, however many of these I learned are too advanced, but I may have something for them to learn. Iruka and Naruto exchanged their goodbyes. Naruto left the foodline.

The same boy who questioned him about being Naruto returned. He had this same familiar look to him. "Naruto-san would you mind teaching me that technique."

Naruto stood smiling, "What's your name ?"

"Nara Kiran, my father is Shikamaru the strategist."

"Well sure Kiran, but not right now."

"Oh no, he is talking to the enemy," said Hina to her two friends. The trio ran at Naruto.

"Naruto-san please teach us your technique," said Dalo. Naruto stood there with his plate of food.

"Yeah sure, why not." He told them to leave him and that later sometime he would teach them it.

"Trying to mess up little kids, Naruto?" The man speaking to him had to be around seventeen almost the same age as Kagome.

"And who are you?" asked Naruto. This is really bugging me, let me eat, thought Naruto.

"How can you forget me, I'm your rival Konahagarue."

"Man you've grown up."

'I've trained everyday, preparing to beat you."

"Maybe later."

"But I've been training for so long."

"Sorry." Konahagure left discouraged and went to go get him so food. Now to go find Sakura, thought Naruto, and sweep her off her feet. He stood there smiling like an idiot.

Yahiko stood talking to Inzuka Kiba. On Kiba's head sat a dog.

"So, tell me Kiba, what was Naruto like when he was a kid ?" asked Naruto.

"He was a little loud mouth, that was all talk and no bite, but hell he amazed everybody by taking on a ninja stronger than he would ever be, ninja's name was Gaara of the sand."

"That's interesting." Now I have enough to blackmail him, thought Yahiko . Of course the samurai was kidding.

"So kid tell me how long have you been saving the idiot's ass ?"

"A few years."

"You like anybody here, I can set you up."

"I'm just browsing."

"That is so cool, Shino," Kagome said, looking at a bug on the bugmaster's finger. He still had those black sunglasses and the black hair. "How did you do that ?"

"Well it is too complicated to explain but I get my bugs from insdie my body, they share my energy incase you are getting confused.

Kagome stood talking and eating deeply amazed at these bugs and the man controlling them. If only, I was a ninja, thought Kagome.

Sakura stood talking with Sasuske and his wife Ino. Naruto walked over to the small group.

"Hello, Sakura no since the wee ones aren't here maybe we can have an adult conversation." Naruto stood smiling with some chicken dangling from his mouth.

"Are you sure you're even an adult Naruto ?" Naruto ignored this.

"So Sasuske, word is around your no longer single, who's your wife."

"I am," said Ino. She was taller than last time, she no longer held her hair back, she wore a long kimono.

"Very funny Ino-chan."

"She is Naruto."

"I won't ask how you got her." Naruto said this laughing and spraying food. Ino punched him in the face for that. After that Ino left and Sasuske followed.

"So, Sakura since you are single, how bout you and me ?"

"Only in your dreams, hell not even in your dreams." Sakura left him only to be stared at. Women, he thought, isn't life just grand. The people continued staring.

"**What are you looking at !!!**" He said this spraying food all over. Kagome walked up to Naruto after seeing this spectacle.

"You know Naruto, that prancy bitch Sakura isn't even in your league forget about her," said Kagome. Naruto stared at Kagome, he never knew her to cuss like that. "Naruto, I have something to tell you, we saw the spy."

"**You saw her here !!!!**" He was once more the center of attention. "We would've told you last night but we didn't get home till late and we just forgot to today." Naruto was infuriated.

"Do you know what that means ?!"

He whispered in her ear, "It means Orochimaru knows we are here. Where did you see her ?"

"At Sakura's, she is her maid."

"Sakura is letting that bitch stay with her ?!"

"No she lives somewhere else." This just made his night.

"Where is Yahiko ?"

"He is talking with a man named Aimichi Choji, something about blackmail."

"So you mean to tell me that Naruto sucked at being a ninja ?" asked Yahiko. He was talking to a ninja named Akimichi Choji. Choji was eating chicken leg and was speaking.

"Not really, but at the ninja academy he just did pranks, it ruined his talent. Did he ever tell you about kyubi ?" Suddenly Naruto appeared between them, facing Choji.

"You are to say no more about Kyubi, he knows nothing about it."

"Yes, Naruto."

"Why Naruto ?"asked Yahiko curiously.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you about the fox later down the line, vnow we need to talk about the spy." Yahiko's face lit up.

"Nice seeing you Choji." Choji saluted him with his chicken leg.

They walked out toward the garden. "Kagome, told you about Okuni."

"Yes, we need to find Sakura ." They splitted up but Naruto found Sakura first. She was back in the food line.

"Sakura ,we to talk ,"said Naruto seriously.

"Well, if is about going out with you, then the answer is no," said Sakura.

"No, it is about Okuni."

"How do you know my maid ?"

"She's a spy, she works for Orchimaru." He whispered this little detail into her ear.

"And how do you know this ?" And as if with magic Yahiko appeared by her other ear whispering.

"Well Madame Sakura ." She was giggling. "She joined us on our journey, Naruto and Okuni did some love making stuff ." Her eyes went alit.

"And well in the end, her joining us cost us dearly."

"So you knew my maid and she betrayed you." She said this without tone. Naruto couldn't tell if she was hurt by the fact Okuni and Naruto had sex or the fact that Okuni was a spy.

"Sakura, you need to turn her over to the anbu," said Naruto. "And one other thing about her and me, she seduced me."

"For the current time we should wait and see what she does." Sakura was hurt yes, but she believed Naruto about getting seduced. Sakura finished down the line.

"Why did you do that, Yahiko ?" asked Naruto.

"It is the truth and besides she needed to know." The fifth was approaching them from the large crowd. She walked over and greeted them both.

"Naruto, when can you talk to the council ?" she asked.

"Whenever is the perfect time," said Naruto, he was getting so tired of her asking about his tale.

"Okay then, the perfect time would be in three days." Three days, Naruto thought, I hope Sakura gives Okuni up by then.

Unknown to the people of the party sat a man in the shadows thinking. Vash twirled his colt quickly on his finger and back into his holster. Soon Naruto you will pay for leaving me behind.

A sexy voice began whispering in his ear, "You look so evil sitting there all alone." There was laughter erupting from the party. If only he would've not left me and I could be there too, laughing, thought Vash. But alas Vash isn't instead he is thinking about killing Naruto. Naruto left him to rot in that cell when the ninja was **21.**

"Ya know, I still don't know why I joined him," Vash said sadly. But then he remembered, Naruto at age** 19** said he would help him go after Legato and the Guns. Naruto did help and with his help his brother was defeated. After his brother was killed, they jumped worlds and met the **13 year old** known as Yahiko. They drew several more but they died and the three: Naruto age **21 **and Yahiko age **16** along with himself helped to draw the then **15 year old**girl Kagome. And when they jumped worlds they were under attack and he fell and got caught. Vash kept going over the timeline in his head, but that didn't matter he would still go and kill Naruto and the other two.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:The Legend Of Link and First Meetings**

"Speak your name and rank," said an elderly man, situated in the middle of all the elders, obviously the leader.

"Uzumaki Naruto, former chunnin considered by self to be Jounin," said Naruto.

"Your actual rank.....not the one you deem worthy of yourself."

Sitting behind Naruto in the audience was Kagome, Yahiko, and the Fifth.

"Sorry, elder." That guy is an ass, thought Yahiko, they are making it sound like Naruto is on trial.

"Let us begin, Nayashi you start." The elder directed this towards a man that looked more raisin than human.

"Naruto, we have called you here today, to make account on your past ten years," said the man. He wore half rimmed glasses and had a dull droning voice.

"I understand."

"First things first, what has happened to jounin Hanata Kakashi ? Did he go missing with you ?"

"No on our last mission, Kakashi was killed in combat."

"Why were you in the forest ?"

"Because Madame Hokage thought the forest was a strong hold for Orochimaru." The old men stared at the fifth.

"And was it?

"Yes." The old man finished and yet another took control of the conversation.

"Well, why didn't you return ?"

"Because I engaged Orochimaru in combat and we left this world for another." The old men were mumbling to one another.

"Did you kill him ?"

"No, he knocked me unconscious and when I woke up, he was no where to be found." The old men began whispering again. Kagome stared at them wishing this would end, what are they trying to prove she thought.

"Where did you wake up at ?"

"The land was known as Hyrule." Yahiko stared at Naruto in disbelief. He never knew where Naruto first went when he left his village, this part of the story was new for him.

"What did you do in Hyrule ?"

"I met a swordsman named Link." Kagome, too stared at Naruto in disbelief, he looked like he was on the verge of crying. Another old man proceeded with questioning Naruto.

" What did you and this swordsman do?"

"Link, too me under his wing and taught me to be a real fighter. We went after an evil dictator known as Ganondorf. This said Ganondorf is now the first lieutenant of Orochimaru.

"What happened ?"

"Link died and well the princess was captured." Naruto had a sad thought about Link, lying dead on the ground with his sword by his side. He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword

"Who ?"

"Princess Zelda, rightful heir to Hyrule. She is still held by Orochimaru and his forces. Anyways Ganondorf was vanquished and lost control of Hyrule, he fled the world and I followed."

"To where ?"

"To Vash's world." Naruto now was truly on the verge of tears.

"Who ?"

"A very dear friend I left behind."

"What happened ?"

"It all began five days after jumping from Hyrule to Vash's world when I was 14."

"So you spent a year in Hyrule."

"Yes and this is where I truly become the man I am today." Naruto soon begins to think about when he first entered Vash's world and when he met Vash.

The desert has drained Naruto much of his strength. He has spent five days roaming and roaming this desert.

Where is civilization, thought Naruto, I have been wandering this desert for five days. Has my ears decieved me, thought, Naruto. This sound was closer to him and soon he could see them, five of them, five things moving in desert leaving a trail of sand trailing. Bandits drove them, they had automatic machine guns and there were about ten of these bandits.

"YEAH, BOYS GET 'IM !!!!!" These bandits on there moving vehicles encircled the weary Naruto.

"EASY MEAT !!!" Past these moving vehicles, Naruto could see off into the distance something that was crimson red, it looked like a small speck in the distance but it soon got bigger and bigger. The crimson red turned out to be a man dressed in red jacket. The bandits did not see him, but he steadily got closer. This man was running towards the bandits and Naruto. He had a small pair of yellow sunglasses. He flipped open his jacket and drew out a huge gun and fired into the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM !!!," he yelled. The bandits stopped and turned around. They zoomed towards the man in red and began yelling, they raised their guns, but the man in red was too fast he shot the guns out of their hands and reloaded quickly, he continued shooting the guns out of their hands and he reloaded again. And that was when Naruto blacked out.

Naruto woke up to feeling a damp rag cooling Naruto's forehead.

"Your up. I thought you suffered a heat-stroke, the name is Vash. Nice to meet ya stranger. What is your name ?" asked Vash.

"Naruto. Thanks for saving me." They sat in a cave, he could hear a small fire crackling.

"No problemo, little buddy. Well see you around." Vash looked to be around in his late 20's, but there was something mystical about him.

"Going to meet my pal, he's a traveling priest named Wolfwood. Oh I am being so rude. You wanna come with me ? You would not survive without me."

"Yeah sure."

"I got it. I will go get him and I'll return, you stay here and rest." Naruto didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth about returning, but Vash let out a big reassuring smile. At that note Naruto ended his tale concering Vash.

"Why did you stop ?" asked the leader. "What happened to the priest."

"Quite simple, Vash, Wolfwood, and myself traveled for sometime together. We jumped worlds and met my samurai friend. Yet even when we jumped worlds we were being hunted by mercenaries known as the Gung-Ho Guns. We thought we killed his brother Millions before we left Vash's world instead we left him for dead.

"What happened to the priest ?"

"He was killed in Yahiko's world by Legato leader of the guns."

"What happened ?"

"I'll start from the beginning." Naruto flashes forward five years.

Naruto is now 19 and he considers Vash and Wolfwood as brothers. Vash is a pacifist by heart and would never kill anybody, Wolfwood once worked for the guns but that was long ago. Now they hunt him and his new friends.

It has been five months since escaping certain death from the guns and jumping into this new world. The trio, have wandered this land named Japan for some time now, in hopes of finding somebody tied to Orochimaru, but there has been no luck. Vash and Wolfwood agreed to help Naruto find Orochimaru because the two insurance agents have been captured and that the trio are like family.

A week ago they entered the city foreign to them known as Tokyo, there they have stuck out greatly. Just this morning, they bought new clothes, they had the same clothes for months.

The trio of men walked slowly through the crowded streets.

"We really need to get some help," said Wolfwood. He was talking down towards the street.

"Why ?" asked Naruto. His hair has grown greatly since leaving Hyrule those five long years ago.

"Why, We have no idea where we are going and another week and we'll be dead." Vash nodded to what Vash said.

"He speaks the truth," said Vash.

"Well, what do you suppose we do ?"

"Well would you look at that," replied Wolfwood. He refered to the three men in the ally mugging the kid. Before he could finish, Vash was already running down the ally.

"Leave that kid alone !!!" But before he got there he tripped on a rock and rolled into some wooden boxes. Wolfwood saw this and ran, trying to stop the muggers from getting to Vash. Naruto disappeared and appeared right before them, he drew out a kunai.

"How did he get from there to here ?" said one of them. Naruto was about to throw the kunai, but Vash stopped him.

"Naruto, violence doesn't solve anything, it only hurts more people." Naruto let his arm slip to his side and he said.

"You three have three seconds to get outta here," said Naruto. They were gone in less than a second. The trio of brothers, then went to go look at the victim. He was a young boy barely conscious, he was about 13.

"I could've handled them," he said, through a black eye.

"No, you would've died little brother," replied Vash with utter most kindness.

"What is your name little brother ?" asked Wolfwood. He examined the boy's wooden sword on the ground.

"Myojin Yahiko." He was breathing in pain.

"It sounds like his ribs are broken," said Naruto.

"Well little brother I am Wolfwood, this is Vash, and this is Naruto." Vash took Yahiko over his shoulder.

"Where do you live ?"

"A dojo owned by Kamiya Kaoru....outskirts of town." After that Yahiko blacked out.

"Will he be alright ?" asked Naruto.

"He'll be fine." Wolfwood grabbed the boy's wooden sword , and the trio and the unconscious boy left the alley.

"YAHIKO, what do you think you were doing in that part of the city!!!," yelled a young lady who was the teacher of this sword school. The part of the city that Yahiko was in were the slums more or less. Earlier when she introduced herself as Kamiya Kaoru. Yahiko looked much better than he did over an hour and a half ago. Surrounding the boy were two men named Sanosuke Sagara and Himura Kenshin.

"Sanosuke was a brash young man who was once a merchant fighter and Kesnhin was a red haired man that could past as being Vash twin in terms of principles.

"Kaoru-dono, at least Yahiko-kun is alright," said Kenshin. Kaoru popped him in the head. "ORO...."

"Yahiko should've never been there in the first place.....but thanks you so much Mr. Vash, Mr. Wolfwood, and Mr. Naruto.

"No problemo,"they all said saluting Kaoru.

"But since you three have no place to go, I am offering you three room and board. Plus you have to work for rent, but you can do chores."

"She drew you in, now you are stuck here like the rest of us," whispered Sanosuke into Naruto's ear. Naruto was chuckling, but Sanosuke, too was popped in the head.

"You can leave at any time, Sano, remember that." She directed to Sano to take the trio, to their room.

"Now one thing guys, Karou is a horrible cook, the only person who can actually cook here is Kenshin. He led them down a corridor to a set of doors.

"This is your room, see ya later, dinner is in an hour." The three opened the set of sliding doors and entered they saw mats on the floor. Each selected one mat and slept.

Everybody accept for Naruto had a dreamless sleep. It was raining and Naruto stood wet, kneeling down near Link. The green swordsman was near death.

"Link.....don't die," said Naruto.

"It is ...my time......find Zelda...destroy Ganondorf..," said Link amid coughing.

"I promise I'll find Zelda."

"You are going...... to be a great man, good luck........ on your journey home." And then Link died. They sat on top of thecastle, surrounding them were the guards of Ganondorf. Whatever happens to this land I hope it the best , thought Naruto. The guards drew their weapons and slowly walked towards Naruto. Naruto saw the door in the air, that was where the coward escaped to. That door is my only chance thought Naruto.

Naruto leapt into the air, all whilst letting tears run freely from his eyes. Bye master, thought Naruto, he reached the door and it closed right as he entered. Naruto was shaken awake.

"Naruto, it is time for dinner," said Wolfwood. Wolfwood wiped his hands on his clothes. "You're sweating, are you alright ?"

"Just find, lets go eat ," said Naruto weakly. Naruto got up from his mat and followed Wolfwood out to where everybody all sat. Vash left several minutes prior to Wolfwood waking Naruto.

"They're here let us eat," said Kenshin. Kenshin bade the two to sit near him and Yahiko. Dinner was riceballs with raw fish. (I do not know japanese food) There was another person there that they had not met earlier, Megumi Takani, a doctor. Dinner was full of joking and fun, but all that would change in three days, when Legato came bearing gifts.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Wolfwood's Stand**

Three days ago, Vash the Stampede, Uzumaki Naruto, and the priest known as Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Naruto like always was the last up and Vash ordinarily these days would be helping Kenshin with the chores, Wolfwood on the other hand would roam the city looking for people willing to give confessions. He carried his mighty cross filled with weapons on his back. _( and yes I do realize last chapter I said nothing about the cross.)_

Some people gawked and pointed at him. You don know pointing it rude thought, Wolfwood. It was shortly before noon, and he felt his stomach gurgling ready for food. I should get back to the house, thought Wolfwood, time to eat. Wolfwood was over three miles away from the house but he knew he could get there by one. He began walking back in the direction of the house but somebody bumped into him. This person ran him nearly into a house.

"Hey, what was that about ?!!" exclaimed Wolfwood. The person who bumped him into the house was hunched over.

"Are you a priest son ?" asked the man in an olden weary voice.

"Do you have confessing old father ?" Wolfwood asked concernigly.

"Aye....I confess to you young priest that you are on death's door ." The old man began laughing wickedly and straighten himself up. He threw his cloak to the ground, it was Legato leader of the Guns.

"Legato !!!" Wolfwood began to turn around.

"You make any sudden movements Wolfwood and you'll be dead before touch the ground." His blue hair went calmly over his yellow eyes.

"Where are the guns ?"

"They are watching you, we know where Vash and the ninja are."

"What are you doing here ?"

"We are out for revenge, you guys killed Knives and we are currently on the payroll for Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru.... ?"

"Well not exactly, we are working for a man connected to Orochimaru. Anyways Nicholas lets go for a walk." Legato led Wolfwood down the street, away from the dojo.

Naruto let out a yawn, time to take a nice warm bath, thought Naruto. He gathered some clothes and slowly walked out towards the bath. Dark eyes watched from the shadows.

"Yahiko-kun, never sneak up on a ninja, it is a death wish," said Naruto heartily. He shut the door behind him and sat down in the warm bath.

"Boy, this feels good," said Naruto. Suddenly the bath door quickly slid open and Vash, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Kaoru ran in.

"What in the hell are you guys doing ?"said Naruto. "I am taking a bath !!!"

"Wolfwood has been missing for three hours, he was suppose to be back at one for lunch." I missed lunch, thought Naruto crap.

" He went into the city out to get confessions," said Karou, whatever those are, she thought. Karou lowered her head blushing, but Naruto didn't catch this.

"You, Kenshin, and Vash are going out into the city to find him, we are staying here incase he returns," said Sanosuke. Naruto knew that Vash told Kenshin about the who was chasing them. Kaoru and two other left Naruto and Vash to talk. Naruto got out of his bath and put on his clothes, fitting his shuriken and kunai pouches to his waist.

"It is the Guns, isn't Vash ?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, more than likely it is, we need to leave before these good people get hurt," said Vash.

Several minutes later the two men and Kenshin left the house, shrouded in the shadows were the men out to kill them, the Gun-Ho Guns. They watched the house and crept from the darkness and near the house.

"The Guns aren't here are they ?"asked Wolfwood. He looked around, they were standing near the river. It was now after four.

"Nah, they are at your new residence." Legato stared at Wolfwood with those psychotic yellow eyes.

"But those people never did anything to you," said Wolfwood.

"They helped you and now since you abandoned the Guns your punishment is certain death for aiding Vash the Stampede and helping Uzumaki Naruto, enemy of Orochimaru. Legato drew two guns in unison, Wolfwood flipped his cross into the air and drew his weapon quickly. The two men circled each other and fired. They ran out of bullets at the same exact time and they reloaded at the same exact time.

Legato, that asshole he bluffed the Guns were never on me, I could've gotten out of there earlier, thought Wolfwood. Wolfwood slipped on some mud but recovered quickly and continued firing. Legato was smiling evilly, savoring the this greatly, he never did like Wolfwood.

"**STAND STILL AND DIE **!!!"yelled Legato. He quickly reloaded.

"**YOU FIRST !!"** Wolfwood screamed, he did like-wise quickly reloading and waiting for an opening.

Kenshin was about to separate from the trio, but Naruto stopped him.

"Kenshin-san, it is dangerous you should stay with us," Naruto said urgently. Kenshin nodded and they continued towards the river. It was about five-thirty now and the sun was now slowly disappearing behind the mountains. And still there was not a single word from Wolfwood or the Guns. Where are they ?, thought Vash, Wolfwood stay alive.

"Oh my god, Vash above us !!!" yelled Naruto. He pointed off towards the tower. They all looked over at the tower. Dangling from it was Nicholas D. Wolfwood, priest. Wolfwood was covered in nearly 15 bullets and sitting next to his dangling corpse was the one and only, Legato Bluesummer, leader of the Gung-Ho Guns.

Legato let out a laugh," Knives, salutes you !!!!"

"Knives is alive ?!!" Vash said swelling in anger.

"You left him for dead, he was in charge of this hit, Knives is working for an associate connected to Orochimaru. More or less there are more people than me to blame."

"**YOU KILLED HIM !!!!!!" **Vash drew his gun and quickly fired, extinguishing six bullets, but Legato was gone. Naruto threw a kunai at the rope holding Wolfwood's bullet blazed corpse. A letter floated down right besides him. And Naruto started crying, his one of his best friends was dead again, Vash just stood there without emotion and he let out a big scream. Kenshin picked up the letter and handed it Vash. Vash read it aloud :

**_Run Home - From Knives_**

They were off within seconds. Who is Knives working for, thought Vash. Kenshin was the fastest of the three and started darting on rooftops to get home. Soon they returned to the sword school, but Naruto felt it, they were too late.

"Karou, where are you !!??" yelled Kenshin. They were running through the dojo and found their bodies sitting upright in the garden. Kenshin began to cry and he realized where was Yahiko. Yahiko, please be alive. Kenshin withdrew his sakabato and that was when Vash and Naruto found him.

"The Guns, are nowhere to be found,"said Naruto. Kenshin resheathed his sakabato and went over to Karou's body. She was still beautiful even in death, thought Kenshin. Karou's cause of death was later revealed to be a broken neck, Sanosuke's was more brutal all his ribs were broken and he had internal bleeding. Naruto ran back saying he had a hunch and Vash went off to look for Yahiko, leaving Kenshin holding Karou's body.

"I swear, that I will find whoever did this to you and avenge your deaths,"said Kenshin, who spoke more and looked more like the Battousai.

"Kenshin, I found Yahiko, he is unconscious. I found him near his wooden sword," said Vash, who soon appeared carrying the young boy's body. He must've tried fighting them off, thought Kenshin.

Naruto soon reappeared. "The guns, they are on the roof, they are all dead."

"What about Legato ?" Vash asked as if he would kill Legato the moment he saw him.

"Yes, he was among the bodies. And Knives didn't do it, their wounds was of a sword."

"But I don't understand, Knives wrote the note,"said Vash.

"No he didn't, he just ordered the hit on Wolfwood. We were all suppose to die at thetime. The man who killed the Guns did it out of anger, his attack pattern reveals it. He didn't want Karou and the others to die, he wanted to do it himself."

"How do you know all this ?" asked Kenshin in obvious pain.

"It was how the killer killed the Guns and partially it was revealed in this note." He handed the note to Kenshin, it was folded once and had Kenshin's name on it. Kenshin read it to himself.

_**Battousai,**_

_**Revenge is Revenge. I wanted to kill you and your friends..sorry, but even though I did not kill them, I'll still kill you. Come alone to the riverbank at eight. Tomoe is dead , but I am sure not.**_

_**Enishi**_

Kenshin crumpled up the note, it was now seven-thirty, and he threw it to the ground. Kenshin was in the mode of the battousai, his eyes proved it.

"I need to go alone, if I don't return take care of Yahiko," replied Kenshin in cold anger. Kenshin walked away and that was the last time they saw Kenshin alive, they did see him lying face down in the dirt later though.

"Vash, I swear to you that I will help you to avenge Wolfwood and kill Knives," said Naruto as Kenshin proceeded away. Vash said nothing and stared off into the sunset. Naruto picked up Kenshin's note and read it and threw it back down into the dirt.

Kenshin walked down the path and proceeded to where his battle against Enishi would commence. Enishi was the brother of his wife from long ago, Tomoe. She died and the young boy saw her death, all convinced that Kenshin did it.

I will kill Enishi, my life has been ruined because of him and his assasins, thought Kenshin. Kenshin drew his sword and reversed it, enabling him to kill. I am about to break my vow, please forgive me, thought Kenshin. And so the wandering rurouni became the Battousai once more.

Please, don't let my speed fail me, thought Kenshin.

_**I feel that this chapter had so much emotion. Don't worry Karou and the others will have funerals and Kenshin will fight Enishi. Yahiko will make a promise. All in the next chapter : Kenshin's Rage And Yahiko's Promise**_


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Kenshin's Rage and Yahiko's Promise**

Kenshin was a lone figure wandering the streets towards his moonlight battle like when he fought Jin-e from so long ago. If only those three, had not came here, thought Kenshin and he narrowed his eyes into deep anger and those of a killer. It was a now a quarter to eight and he would reach the riverbank in several more minutes and when he did he would savor killing the man known as Enishi.

"What do you mean they dead !!!!," screamed Yahiko. Yahiko was now obviously awake and was trying to go outside to see the bodies of his friends. "Where is Kenshin ? Is he dead ?"

"No," replied Vash. He tried being as comforting as possible, but it wasn't working. Naruto looked at the young boy, slightly annoyed, but said nothing.

"Then where is he ?" Yahiko's young eyes red from mourning.

"He went to confront the one responsible for all this."

"But that swordsman is just a pawn, Orochimaru is responsible," blurted Naruto. He was looking down at kunai and was reattaching it to his belt.

"Now that is enough Naruto, the man may have been working for Orochimaru, but he gave the order."

"He gave the order to Knives."

"Where is he then, I don't see him." Vash was looking all over in anger. "Tell me where is he?"

"He gave the order on Wolfwood, but when it got out of control, he was gone he was afraid of Enishi."

"Enough, I figured that much !!" Vash stood there looking down at the ground and a tear slipped down his face. "Of course it was Knives and Enshi, everybody that is a pure essence of evil seems to be connected to your dear friend Orochimaru."

Yahiko stared at the two in an emotionless daze and said, " I promise... that I will come with you both and to punish the man you speak so much of. Knives will pay for the pain he has done to me and Kenshin, Enishi will be punished !!!"

"That is so sweet twirp, but your not needed, Kenshin will return and he will figure out what will be best for you," said Vash, ruffling up Yahiko's grin.

"Besides, kiddo Knives and Orchimaru will pay he has killed so many, Enishi will be dead by midnight so don't worry, he is off our hit list. Yahiko stood there scowling at the two, he wanted to honor his promise of a samurai .

_**(For the reader : Orchimaru ordered Enishi to take care of the men in Kenshin's world, thus he ordered Knives to take care of it. Knives in turn ordered Legato to kill them, but Legato killed all Kenshin's friends, but Enishi just wanted the trio dead, so he killed the guns).**_

"**Enishi, I am here where are you !!!??" **yelled Kenshin, he stood by the riverbank. He was five minutes early. Out from the shadows, Enishi rose.

"You are early, Battousai," Enishi said calmly. He had silver hair and wore a pair of glasses. He had a sword in his hands.

"**Why did you order the hit on my friends** !!?"

"Battousai, use your quiet voice people are trying to sleep. Anyways I wanted to kill you and your friends personally, but Legato and those idiots got to wild. Only those trio of outsiders were meant to die."

Kenshin's rage was hitting the breaking point, but he would not allow himself to attack first, it would show his strategy, he wanted to end this in less than five minutes. However his emotions may not let him do that.

"You do know Battousai that in all honesty I hate you, you killed my sister and you say you loved her, your falling for somebody else."

"I was." Kenshin's eyes got narrower in anger.

"Oh yeah that is right she is dead." And he let out a wicked laugh. "You do know if I was not going to kill you, you would be leaving your world with Uzumaki Naruto and Vash in a great quest for those who have done you so wrong but you won't live."

"How do you know all this ?"

"Just thinking of what the possibilities are, just like that possibility that the boy will hunt me down and attempt to kill me." Enishi got into stance.

"Yahiko is strong, if I fail, he shall not." Kenshin go into his combat stance.

"You make me laugh, let's dedicate this battle to my sister and your death." They both drew their swords and Enishi jumped towards Kenshin.

"**Wrong****your death !!!"** Kenshin's sword made contact with Enishi's, the contact between their swords were so great that small parts of the ground went flying back. Kenshin broke the contact and blocked Enishi's attack Their speed was so incredible that if there were any spectators than those people would just seem to be watching nothing but air.

The two men's attacks can't be described but all that can be said is of the incredible speed of them and their swords.

The men were soon visible on the ground once more, both were sweating and bleeding. Kenshin had a gash mark on his shoulder and bled somewhat from his mouth. Enishi had gash marks running against his back and his glasses were cracked.

"You seem tired Battousai," said Enishi. Kenshin breathed heavily and sometimes had blood coming up with the exhalations.

"We are just beginning, Enishi," said Kenshin remorselessly. He wiped some blood off his mouth and went back to his stance.

"I'll make you a bet, Battousai, I'll throw my glasses as far as I can and by the time they return, you'll be dead and I'll let you know one thing, I can throw pretty far up."

"You talk big but can you really." Enishi threw them into the sky and they seemed to reach the heavens.

"Let us continue." They flew at each other, both with the intent of killing the other.

"We need to find Kenshin !!" exclaimed Yahiko. He picked up his sakabato and ran into the street with Vash close to his side. Naruto stayed at the house in case of Kenshin's return but in all honesty, Naruto figured Kenshin to never return even if he lived or died. Kenshin made a promise and if he killed Enishi, he may never draw a sword again and Kenshin would be useless to our cause. Kenshin would seek redemption for the rest of his life through religion, but Kenshin would never be saved, thought Naruto and that was all if Kenshin did live through this.

The two ran through the streets for minutes, Vash never did tell Yahiko where Kenshin and Enishi would be fighting. Vash figured that if Yahiko did not find Kenshin fighting it would be for the better.

"Vash, I got it Kenshin is at the riverbank," said Yahiko and he was off. Vash started running after the Tokyo Samurai.

"Wait Yahiko, he is not down there, wait up," said Vash. They were close to the bank so Vash drew his colt. "Yahiko, wait." And that is when Yahiko saw it.

"Kenshin, don't kill him your vow," yelled Yahiko. A man sat on his knees, his sword was no where to be seen and man stood standing near him. All that could be seen were gleaming eyes and then moonlight poured down on the gleaming eyes of Enishi. **"Kenshin, no !!!!"** Enishi caught a pair of glasses and cut a gash on Kenshin's body.

Kenshin let out a last word of "Ya..hik..o" and he fell over dead into the Earth. Yahiko was all tears and that was when Enishi sheathed his sword and threw Yahiko, Kenshin's sakabato. "I'll be waiting." And he simply vanished.

Fresh blood oozed from Kenshin's body, Yahiko let out a cry, and passed out. Vash turned over Kenshin's body and saw where Kenshin was stabbed, it was over his X-shaped scar, however Kenshin was stabbed at his heart too and that would be the cause of his death ultimately.

"Are you sure Vash that you want Yahiko to come with us ?" asked Naruto. They placed him down in the dojo away from the bodies, it was now after ten. All the bodies including Kenshin's were covered up and in the morning they would tell the authorities.

"He is obligated, Enishi said that Yahiko could come after him. Besides we could properly train him too," said Vash. He looked down at Yahiko in fondness, " Besides he doesn't have anybody else.

The birds let out chirpings of love and joy but it was anything else but that, the night before was a night of murder and pain. In an hour the authorities were going to arrive and take away the bodies of Yahiko's friends. Yahiko sat near the bodies, crying and swearing to them that he will avenge them.

How could he have such bad luck, thought Naruto, all this bad luck to a little boy. Wolfwood, I will help Vash, we will find Knives.

In further years to come the authorities of Japan would investigate the death of Himura Kenshin and his friends. All to ensure that the Meiji government was not in trouble and that there were no intricate theories at work to dislevel the government.

Yahiko let out several more tears and stopped. "I will become better and help Vash and Naruto." He turned around. "It is perhaps my destiny to help these two men stop this man known as Orochimaru. And Kenshin I will become a better swordsman than you, please don't hate me for that. I will keep your promise and only kill Enishi, in order to save your soul."

Vash put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder, "It is time, Yahiko, we have to go. We need to leave." They all turned and left, this would be the last time Yahiko would see his home and in a few days that could be said of his world too.

A an hour later. A man in a blue hat called out to another in a blue hat. These men were officers of the law.

"There are only three, the town said there is a boy who lives here too."

"Find him, he may know what happened here." But they never did find Yahiko.

(**_Well, what did you readers think or the readers who do read my story. Sorry for all the death, but some of it is necessary for the building of my characters' personalities. Next chapter I am taking a break from the flashback. Vash plays a trick on a lovely pinked haired ninja named Sakura, until then later.)_**


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Sakura's Guests

There was a knock on the door of Sakura's home. Today was the Naruto's council meeting and she hoped for the best, more or less it was a trial to see if Naruto betrayed the village, but Naruto would never do that.

She answered the door, staring at a tall man in a red trenchcoat. He was a smiling," Hello Sakura-chan, you may not know me but Naruto-san has told me so much about you."

"You know Naruto ?" asked Sakura, something about this man scared her, but he seemed harmless enough.

He let out a big smile , " We traveled for many years together as brothers, may I come in ?" Secure stepped away from the door and allowed him to enter.

"Who exactly are you, not to be rude ?"

"Oh, I am the one being rude my name is Vash." He seemed likeable enough, but why have I not seen him around Naruto, thought Sakura. She sat Vash at a table in the kitchen and received the tea from the stove.

"Would you lie some tea Vash. So why have I not seen you around Naruto ?" She poured some tea into two cups.

"I separated from Naruto-san, for a while." She handed him a cup of tea and he took a sip from it. Sakura, too took a sip and Vash stared out from his glasses, she saw this and Vash quickly looked back down at his cup.

"You are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, it seems Naruto was not lying about you." He blushed heavily.

"Thank you so much Vash-san." I still didn't trust him, thought Sakura, there is something strange about him. For instance, how did he get into the village if he separate from Naruto. "Mr.Vash, exactly how did you get into the village, if you separated from Naruto."

"Ms. Sakura, don't worry you don't seem to trust me, but I am harmless enough." He sat looking at Sakura all whilst sipping his tea. Then came a knock at the door of Sakura's house.

"If you would excuse me Mr.Vash." She proceeded to the door and Vash just sat at the table with his tea. She opened the door slowly and there stood Sasuke in plain black clothing.

"Sakura, you wanna go to the council meeting, I have the clearance to get in," said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I can't there is a guest inside. Do you want to come inside and meet him, he's a friend of Naruto's ," said Sakura slowly. She hoped Sasuke bought how she intended for him to hear it.

"Of course," replied Sasuke.

Where is she, thought Vash, I hope she didn't go to the local authorities or I could be screwed. And then he saw her approaching, but she wasn't alone. Standing right next to her was a black haired young man, the very same man who through the party several nights ago.

"Hello, I am Uchiha Sasuke." He was holding out his hand and Vash accepted it.

"I am Vash, just Vash." By this time Vash finished his tea, incase anybody was wondering.

"Well Vash, Sakura says you are a friend of Naruto."

"Yes, that can be said, I split away from Naruto some time ago and I heard he returned home from some of my contacts." Sasuke sat down at the chair where Sakura sat.

"How did you get into the village, nobody without permission is allowed in the village."

"Stop interrogating me, I am an honest law abiding citizen."

"I am an Anbu interrogator and assassin, it is my job, besides you don't look to me as law abiding."

" You Sasuke I don't have a problem with you, don't start anything you can't finish."

"Is that a threat, if you are threatening me, I can take you down to headquarters." Sakura just stood there and was in shock in how the man in red transformed to a likeable man to a man that could probably kill you without a second thought.

"If you tried that Sasuke, I will kill you in less than five seconds and I will say it is in self-defense."

"Nobody will believe you." Sasuke was now baring his teeth.

"Trust me, nobody will mind after this village is all but destroyed."

"Are you really Naruto's friend ?"

"What does it matter to you ?"

"If your not I am taking you in."

"Like hell you will." Vash sat with his hand slowly unbuttoning his red trenchcoat.

"Sasuke, he has a gun !!," screamed Sakura. Vash quickly drew his gun and blocked the incoming kunai.

He jumped out of his chair only to back into the reappearing Sasuke. He quickly dodged him and leapt into the air, ready to fire his gun but hesitated because he knew that the ninja would just vanish.

How do I fight him, thought Sasuke, if I use any major chakra-based attacks in here I could total Sakura's house. While Sasuke thought about this problem, Vash hit him over the head and proceeded to fire. However as he was about to pull the trigger, Sakura came up from behind and hit him the back of the head with a chair. Sakura sent him flying into a wall, but he did kick her as she made contact with her, it left her unconscious.

Sasuke recomposed himself and launched himself at the fallen Vash, he took out a kunai and prepared to make contact with Vash, but Vash quickly vanished. He reappeared behind Sasuke, but he anticipated this and Sasuke vanished himself.

He is pretty fast for a gunman, thought Sasuke. He launched himself at the gunman and actually made contact, but only with Vash's yellow lens glasses. Vash landed a kick to Sasuke's stomach and hit him besides the head with his gun. Vash held him by the neck and shot off his kunai holders attached to his waist. Vash threw him at the wall, making sure the famous Uchiha was unconscious.

"That was over pretty quickly," said Vash aloud to himself, after all he knocked out Sakura and Sasuke.

"Don't be so sure about that," Sasuke rose from the cracked wall, blood flowed freely from his nose and his sharingan was shining brightly from his angered eyes.

"You are stronger than I thought," said Vash.

"You are lucky, I only show the people I truly want to kill my sharingan eyes." He walked slowly towards Vash. And yes Sakura's whole entire house is now a battlefield.

"Oh lucky me."

"I showed these to Naruto once." Sasuke, then rushed at Vash with murderous rage. Vash quickly drew his gun and fired, but Sasuke dodged each and every single bullet that was intended to hit him. Vash vanished from sight and proceeded to reload, but Sasuke found him and kicked the gun from Vash's hands and he also knocked the wind out of him.

Vash was on the ground and thought, It is like he knows what I am going to do at this rate I"ll be dead in no time. Due to popular belief many people and shinobis alike think that the sharingan can see into the future but that is just an illusion.

Right as Sasuke was going to land another blow onto Vash quickly blocked the kick and kicked Sasuke in the back causing the ninja to be sent flying into the wall, Sasuke rebounded and was quickly approaching Vash. Vash quickly rushed towards Sasuke and he met Sasuke's attack head on. The two men were sent flying, Vash flew into the kitchen and Sasuke flew into Sakura's bedroom.

Even before Vash could recover Sasuke was on the ceiling, smiling at Vash.

"It is over Vash, all your moves and what you are going to do can't escape my sharingan," Sasuke let out a laugh.

"Never !!!" Vash roared with fury.

"Very well then, I was only going easy on you." Sasuke muttered a few words under his breath and on the ground appeared to men that resembled Sasuke. Vash stood up, but one of them through him into the den.

"How do you like my dopplegangers." Sasuke sat right down near Vash's bloodied up body. Vash spat at Sasuke and weakly stood up. The dopplegangers rushed at Vash and the red gunman dodged their attacks. He found an opening and poked one in the eyes, sending it to the ground disappearing in a puff of smoke. He kept dodging the other's punches and kicks, that was when he kicked the other where it hurts. The other bellowed in pain and that was when he snapped its neck, it too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Cheap shots." whispered Sasuke.

"I only want to fight you." Vash, then launched himself at Sasuke and began to punch, kick, and dodge Sasuke, the two of them kept landing attacks on one another, but neither of them lightened up their attacks. Vash, soon was pinned to the ground and that was when he saw his gun. Sasuke sat their choking him to death, Vash grabbed at the gun and finally snatched it. Vash hit Sasuke over the head so hard that he fell unconscious and blood poured slowly from his head. He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Vash wiped off the blood that was on his gun onto Sasuke. He ripped off his coat, he had a spare with Okuni, he just liked that coat. Vash went outside to see if the house was okay and it was, luckily the neighbors weren't home today, thought Vash. Vash returned inside and pinned a letter to Sakura's fridge, it was addressed to Naruto.

He reloaded his gun and brought Sakura's body to where Sasuke's was laying. He sat down near the bodies and rested.

Now to hard part, thought Vash, how to get out of here unnoticed. Then he realized something when he was in the kitchen he saw a back door. He wiped the pouring blood from his nose and slowly sat up.

He found some rope and tied it tightly around Sasuke and then used the remaining rope around Sakura. After he finished, he took Sasuke to one shoulder and Sakura to the other.

The inside of the house was a wreck, there was glass everywhere, the furniture was broken, and parts of the walls collapsed. It was quite lucky that outside of the house looked to be rather normal, but what happened inside that house was not normal and now the two people who were once the closest to Naruto have been kidnapped . Nobody will notice their disappearance for several hours. Sasuke was suppose to be on a reconnaissance mission and Sakura rarely leaves her home for she always is researching and is on her way to become a certified level 3 medic ninja.

The fifth was and is still her teacher, she is rising to become the one of the most elite of medical ninjas the village has perhaps ever known


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Love Dies and the Hatred of One is Born**

**Kagome: 15**

**Yahiko: 16**

**Naruto: 21**

**Vash: ????**

**(One thing I know very little about Inuyasha so I will be rushing alittle. And yes Naruto is starting to gain scars, he gained them in the world before Inuyasha's)**

"Well Naruto, what happened after you left the samurai's world ?" asked one of the old men, sitting before him. Naruto sat there emotionless, Yahiko looked down at the floor, and Kagome was on the verge of tears, she never heard all of Naruto's tale before.

"Well me, Vash, and Yahiko spent three years in a mysterious world," said Naruto, he sat there twiddling his thumbs.

"Were any of Orochimaru's men there ? And where exactly were you ?"

"First off no, although I think we may have been followed by Vash's brother. When we jumped worlds, we found ourselves surrounded by many seas. On these seas were many and pirates. These bloodthirsty men were all searching for something, we tired to avoid them, it was said that many had supernatural powers."

"What did you do?"

"Well we trained ourselves, and we were captured by the marines that is when I got most of my scars but that is not where I got them all, though."

"How long were you there in the world of pirates ?"

"Three years, on the last year we were on the run from Vash's psychotic brother, we jumped worlds and lost him for a good time. We jumped into Kagome's world." Naruto turned and looked for Kagome, but she was gone. Yahiko still sat looking down at his feet, Naruto saw tears dripping off Yahiko's face and realized that the young samurai was crying.

The fifth hadn't said anything during that whole time but then she stood up and said, "Perhaps we should finish this later, elders."

"Nay," said one of the council members, "we have to determine if Uzumaki Naruto committed treason."

"It is obvious he didn't, elder," said the fifth, almost ready to storm out.

"Finish Naruto," the council member ignored the Fifth's plea.

Naruto began, " It all started with Naraku and it will end with his death", Kagome said this to me and my friends the night we met her ."

It has been over a month since jumping into this world. The trio barley escaped with their lives after confronting Millions , but nonetheless they escaped. They appeared in a forest, a forest that doesn't look anything like the forest they will appear in, in three years time. The forest was alive with life.

A week after entering the new world they met a traveling monk on an old dirt road, this monk's name was Miroku. He wore a mix of purple and black robes, he had on single glove on his right hand, on the same hand were beads. To Vash and Yahiko he looked like an ordinary Monk, but Naruto felt something very strange about this one.

When they first met, when hellos were still being exchanged Naruto threw a kunai at Miroku to test his suspicions. Miroku blocked it easily with his staff.

"What was that for ???!!!" yelled Miroku although he really didn't sound angry.

"I was testing my suspicions about you, you aren't an ordinary monk," replied.

"No duh, would an ordinary monk travel with a demon, a demon killer, and have an air pocket on his hand, no he wouldn't. They traveled with the monk to his camp where his friends waited.

_**Fast-forward to a week later :**_

"Well Miroku, you won't have to worry about your future generations. You won't live long enough to think about it." Miroku was laying on the cold soil, he was losing blood quickly and there was no chance for him. Miroku assaulted Naraku by himself, that wasn't part of the plan.

Everybody was back at camp in the cave.

"Where is that perverted little monk ?" asked Sango, she was still in the mood of hitting Miroku for that little ass joke and about when he said that they should go into the forest and have alittle fun.

" No clue Sango, but he'll be back and when he is I'll help you," said Kagome. When Kagome first met Naruto and his small little group, she was all nothing but blushes. This made Inuyasha quite angry and he went sulking deep into the forest. Yahiko was blushing when he first saw Kagome but he was disappointed when her affection was cast towards Naruto

"Me and the kid will go look for him," said Naruto. Yahiko got up from his rock and grabbed his sakabato.

"I'm coming with you," said Inuyasha. Why do they get all the attention, thought, Inuyasha, whatever.

They were jumping through the forest trying to keep up with Inuyasha but that was nearly impossible. But then all of a sudden, he sped up even more.

"I smell blood, we have to hurry it is Miroku's !!!" They sped faster and faster as Inuyasha got closer and closer to the scent. They saw Miroku on the dirt near the river and on the edge of the plains. Inuyasha quickly stopped and ran to Miroku. He was already dead. Overlooking all of this was Naraku.

"Inuyasha, next time keep your monk on a leash !!"yelled Naraku. Inuyasha jumped into the air and drew his tetsusaiga.

"**Naraku !!!" **He tried to make a swipe at the pure evil demon, but missed.

"Until next time when I kill another of your dear friends." And with that Naraku vanished. Inuyasha returned to the ground, to see Naruto and Yahiko examining the body.

"I think that this Naraku works for Orchimaru. I just have this feeling," said Yahiko. Yahiko examined where Miroku's wounds were, they were mainly at his chest and arms.

"Who is Orochimaru ?" asked Inuyasha, it seemed as if all of his spirit was drained out of him.

"A very dangerous criminal,"said Naruto. Naruto stood up and looked at Inuyasha, " Everything is connected to him."

"Very well then, lets go back to camp before sunset." Inuyasha walked slowly infront of Yahiko and Naruto with Miroku's body. When he came into camp with the body the whole camp was in an uproar.

"That can't be Miroku, why did he go fight Naraku, we all agreed to assault him together," said Sango, she took it the worst. When they buried his body they held a small little memorial, Sango did the eulogy.

"He may have been a dirty perverted little monk, but he was our dirty perverted little monk and we all loved him," she said this tearfully, for being a demon killer who knew she had so much emotion.

Later that night, everybody sat around the fire.

"What do we do now ?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kagome. She sat there pale and still trying to accept Miroku's death.

"I mean that we are short a person and even with these three helping us we are still dead."

"Then why don't you hold off trying to kill him, until atleast when you know you guys can kill him," said Vash.

"Who asked you ?" replied Sango bitterly.

"Well it seems that Inuyasha volunteered me and my friends to fight."

"You have a problem figthing ?"

"No..."

"Well guess what I do, it is our business not yours now leave it to us."

"It is your funeral." That was the last thing Vash said that night.

"I suppose we can sleep on it," said Kagome, she just wanted everybody to cool down so nobody would get hurt. And everybody agreed with her.

In the morning Sango was gone, within moments of after waking up everybody knew she was dead. Her body was never found.

"What was that bitch thinking !!!" snarled Inuyasha, they sat around the dead fire.

"She wanted vengeance," replied Naruto.

"Can it ninja-boy, besides she was probably destroyed."

"Maybe she didn't go after Naraku," said Kagome optimistically.

"Kagome, don't be so dense, her lover was killed yesterday and oh yeah one last thing she kills demons for a living, so you know." Even though her body never turned up, Inuyasha's suspicions were proven true when Sango's hiratsu turned up smeared in blood, her blood.

"Kagome, what do you think we should do ?" asked Inuyasha. He sat there on a rock looking down at the cave floor.

"I honestly don't know," replied Kagome in obvious emotional pain.

"The only thing we can do is run, but I don't run, I am leaving to go fight him, Naruto take care of her." Inuyasha walked out of the cave never looking back, he never did say good bye to her, to him that would imply he was never coming back. Inuyasha thought only in one view if they were meant to be together then he would return sooner or later.

"Kagome, it will be alright," said Vash. After Inuyasha left they remained in that cave for a good forty-five minutes and they left. They wandered the countryside for over two weeks until they found the gateway into the next world.

Kagome sat in that dark cave near the dead fire and swore to herself like the ones she sat with that she would punish Naraku.

Inuyasha walked slowly towards where he figured Naraku would be. It began to rain, it began slowly at first but by the time Inuyasha got to Naraku it was a downpour. Inuyasha's clothes were soaked and his hair dripped.

"Well well Inuyasha, I finally get to kill you, your friends are nowhere to be seen, where is Kagome ?" asked Naraku wickedly.

"She doesn't need to see this."

"Soon enough she'll be dead, atleast you won't have to watch her die." Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga.

"Let's finish this," Inuyasha rushed at Naraku in pure hatred. Naraku flew at Inuyasha laughing. Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red. The rain soaked both of them, it left the cold ground damp and muddy.

Their fight wasn't a long fight, it only lasted ten minutes. Naraku walked away, soaked and chuckling. _Well is it done, Naraku._ It was Orochimaru via communication between the minds. _Inuyasha will never bother you again, what about the girl and Naruto._ There was a brief pause. _Leave them Millions will kill them. _Naraku paused for a moment. _Can we really trust Millions to kill them all and Demon Eyes Kyo. Maybe Enishi should do it _Naraku was now worried _I know what I am doing. If everything goes as plan Millions should die to. _

That was when the council was disturbed. A young ninja of about 16 came running in. He whispered to the eldest. "Council dismissed, Naruto come with me and you too samurai," said the eldest urgently. Kagome was no where to be found. The young ninja then ran over to the fifth and he told her what he told the eldest, her eyes widen in disbelief. "Tell the Guard and Uchiha Sasuke's unit to get over to Hanata Sakura's house," said the fifth, she couldn't not believe anybody would kidnap those two.The young ninja nodded and vanished. The fifth then followed the others to Sakura's.What happened, thought Naruto, what could it be. Naruto and Yahiko walked side by side. Where is Kagome ?, thought Yahiko. They reached Sakura's house. It looks normal enough, thought Naruto. However Naruto was wrong, seriously wrong.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Letter **

Naruto saw several masked anbu inspecting Sakura's house. He turned his head and looked over at Yahiko. He quickly whispered, "Go find Kagome." With those words Yahiko vanished.

The fifth approached several of the anbu and began to talk, but Naruto could not make out the words. Naruto walked over to the only anbu not masked, Neji.

"Neji, what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"There is no sign of forced entry," said Neji, it was obvious that he wasn't talking to Naruto.

"Neji !"

"There has been reports of trouble, we haven't entered the house yet, it could be booby-trapped." Naruto didn't care, he proceeded to the door and slowly turned the door knob. Neji placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked into those violent white eyes.

"Not yet, five more minutes..." Several minutes later several of the anbu shouted out clear. Naruto ran into the house and Neji followed, the fifth remained outside.

Inside it was a disaster, the walls had holes, furniture was broken, there was a struggle. The debris covered everything and then he saw it, a torn up red jacket, Vash's. Naruto picked it up and clenched it in his hand. Why Vash, why, thought Naruto.

"There are bullet casings in here," said Neji, in his right hand he held a bullet casing. Naruto recognized that casing. A anbu appeared and whispered into Neji's ear.

"Naruto, we thin we can find Sakura and Sasuske," said Neji.

"What do you mean ?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuske didn't report in and Sakura was suppose to show up at headquarters for some business ."

"Why didn't you tell me this ."

"Don't get mad at me, inside the kitchen there is a note, I've been told it is addressed to you." Naruto turned around and ran towards the hole that separated the living room from the kitchen. In there he found yet another anbu.

The anbu saluted him and said, "Naruto, sir, all is cleared. On the fridge you shall find your letter." The anbu strolled passed him and went into the other room. Naruto removed the letter from Sakura's refrigerator, it was addressed to him.

_Hey Naruto,_

_It's me Vash, the guy you left to get captured by Orochimaru. I have your two friends. You are right Sakura is a beauty and that dared haired punk was a pain to beat but finally knocked him unconscious. Here's the thing I am still mad about what you and the others did to me. How is Kagome and Yahiko, tell them I said hi, anyways I want payback. What I mean is I want your head on a silver platter. Unfortunately I cant' fight you right away. However if you do beat me then you will get Sakura back, Sasuske is needed by Orochimaru. In order to fight me, there is a few things that must be done first. _

You must judge the final part of the chunnin exam, a contact of Orochimaru will give you more information.

And finally you must infiltrate Akatsuki, once inside you'll get more information.

_Don't tell the fifth, more than she needs to know or I will kill your friend. I wish I could kill you now, but Orochimaru has me on a leash_._ Akatsuki knows about the fox so beware they will use you in order to destroy Orochimaru and if that happens your friend will die._ Farewell and good luck, until I kill you, later

-Vash-

Naruto crumpled up the letter in anger. Vash , he thought, why are you doing this. Hew tore the letter to pieces and made sure they were not readable, because if the pieces were found and read then Sakura would die, besides he memorized what Vash wrote.

Orochimaru is still after Sasuske's body, thought Naruto, I thought he gave up. Naruto returned to the living, Neji and fifth were waiting for him.

"So what did it say ?" asked Neji.

"I can't say," replied Naruto, because if he did then Sakura would die.

"Why not !"

"I just can't..." Naruto stared at the floor on the verge of tears.

"Well maybe he can't say." She stared at Naruto.

"Thank you Madam Fifth, but can you do one thing for me, can I officiate at the final part of the chunnin exam ?" Naruto looked up and stared into the fifth's eyes.

"Yes."

"But Madam Hokage, he has to be jounin, he is only chunnin." Neji was in outraged, his white eyes were ablaze.

"Captain, Naruto could easily take you out, he himself described himself as jounin."

"Madam if I may, Naruto's word is nothing, I want proof, I want to fight him." Neji lowered his arms.

"Very well then." At that, Neji quickly launched a kunai at Naruto. Direct it.

"See, Madam Fifth." Naruto's body fell to the floor and faded into Vash's red jacket.

"Is that good enough for you ?" asked Naruto venemously. He appeared right behind Neji and held a kunai to his throat.

Neji was sweating , "Madam Hokage, he can officiate." Naruto lowered his kunai and smiled.

"I am glad to have your permission, Captain."

"Captain, you and your unit are dismissed," said the fifth. Neji vanished and within seconds all the anbu outside were gone.

"Thank you for helping me," said Naruto, he slipped the kunai back into his holster on his belt.

"Naruto, it is fine, the final part is in two and a half weeks." The fifth vanished. Naruto walked outside and saw Yahiko.

"Naruto, Kagome is at the Fifth's she wants to speak with you. The proceeding angered her Naruto," said Yahiko.

"Thanks, Yahiko," said Naruto.

"Naruto, I am mad too." Naruto looked over and saw that he was gone. Naruto kept walking. He walked up to the fifth's home and opened the door quietly, it was well passed midnight. He proceeded into the kitchen and saw Kagome at the table, with a cup of tea.

"Why did you have to talk about it Naruto, I finally forgot," said Kagome, she was staring at her tea in a daze.

"Because Kagome, the past is not meant to be forgotten," said Naruto sadly.

"Naruto I finally got over his death, I am in love again."

"With Yahiko ?" Naruto knew what she would say.

"No Naruto, with you. I love you." I knew she would say that.

"What about Yahiko, do you know how he feels about you ?"

"Yes, but Naruto I love him like a sister loves her brother. I see Yahiko as a brother." She finally looked up at Naruto.

"Kagome, I wish I knew what to say. I need to sleep on it, I am tired anyways. Goodnight, perhaps tomorrow we can talk more about this, I wish that this will not harm Yahiko." Naruto left the kitchen and Kagome. Kagome started to cry and Yahiko stood in the shadows, he heard everything.

Naruto is a good friend, thought Yahiko with tears flowing freely from his face.

Naruto fell on to his bed, he was exhausted and fell to sleep easily even though his old friends were kidnapped and with what Kagome said, it just didn't bother him, he was too tired.

After being asleep for less than two hours, a person stood across the street from the fifth's house. The light breeze caused his long black coat to sway backwards. He had long dark black hair and he did not trace of any emotion. He had the looks of any Uchiha before him, he looked Sasuske, yet he was better. His name was Uchiha Itachi, the killer of the Uchiha Clan

"Soon, all the pieces will be in place..." Naruto shuffled uneasily in his sleep, he heard whispers but he took them as if they were his imagination. The lone man standing outside was gone and all in the village slept and were unaware of him and possibly more of his Akatsuki comrades in their hidden village.

"Master, our contacts outside the hidden leaf village, have reported to have seen two suspicious men enter the village, possibly Uchiah Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame," said the orange haired fiend, Ganondorf. He was bowing in a dimly lit room.

"Rise my friend," said Orochimaru wickedly. "Dispatch the three to the village and tell them to remain inconspicuous." Ganondorf rose from the cold marbled floor

"Yes sir."

"Has the Uchiha boy arrived yet ?"

"Not yet, but he will arrive in the next half hour. Saki has taken him from the gunman."

"Very good and oh yes tell the three to watch for anything out of the ordinary, they are to report to Okuni."

"Yes sir." Ganondorf departed the dimly lit room of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's face was alit by the flames of the braziers. His face was the same, pale white and had the same wicked evil.

"Uchiha Sasuske, you shall soon be mine." He let out a wicked laugh that roamed the halls of his headquarters.

Ganondorf walked slowly through the halls and down several stairs. He was looking for the three people who would leave for the hidden leaf village. Where are they ? He opened a door and saw them, they were sitting in the darkness. He could see flashes of metal with the sound village inscribed on them.

"Lord Orochimaru, has requested that you leave at once for the hidden leaf village," said Ganondorf, speaking into the darkness.

He couldn't see their faces, but they smiled and he could see their gleaming white teeth.

"It's about time," said one of them.

"You are to remain in hiding and report to Izumo No Okuni. Watch for anything out of the ordinary."

"Yes sir," they all said, smiling.

Author's Note

What did you guys think. Two months without an update and now I am back, but I really don't know how long...Well see you guys later


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Sandman and the Corpses**

"Lord Kazekage, our intelligence in the hidden leaf village have gathered, that there has been sightings of the S-Class criminal Uchiha Itachi," reported the highest ranking intelligence officer in the sand, Sarutobi Hayana.

"Does the fifth, know about Uchiha ?" asked the Kazekage. His dark eyes, looked directly at the officer that was more than two years older.

"No, sir," Hayana was one of the best, after all he was about twenty-seven years of age. His master was Myanobi Karashi, Myanobi was a traitor who fell into league with Orochimaru, eight years ago. Myanobi was the one who ordered the death of the previous Kazekage, Gaara's father. Karashi was never caught and Sarutobi took an oath to caught his master and kill him.

"Sir, may I also add that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura has been kidnaped by Orochimaru." He saw that Gaara was staring at his hands and in his eyes he saw great sorrow. "And sir, Uzumaki Naruto has reappeared." At those words, the Kazekage raised his eyes and looked directly at Sarutobi.

"Go to the hidden leaf and report to the fifth and the anbu captain Hyuuga Neji, captain of intelligence."

"Yes, sir." Sarutobi turned around and left the Kazekage's office.

It has been a decade, Naruto, what happened to you, thought Gaara. Suddenly there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter." In came his sister, Temari, she was now a jounin and leader of a 3-man cell and she was the mistress of Nara Shikamaru.

"Lord Kazekage, I wish to leave for the leaf with Hayana," she said while kneeling before him.

"So, you can go see your lover the strategist." Temari looked up with extreme hatred in her eyes.

"How dare you !" She was fuming, her hands approached her belt, filled with kunai.

"Are you going to kill me, sister ? Maybe you should go with Sarutobi, besides you can be my representative at the chuunin exams. Now go !" Temari turned and left, still angry about what Gaara said.

Gaara returned to thinking about what Sarutobi said, that Uzumaki Naruto has returned. He remembered when he learned that Naurto first disappeared from Myanobi Karashi.

"_Lord Gaara, sir, Uzumaki Naruto has vanished. Sir, Kakashi has died too from his wounds," said Karashi. Karashi lost an eye in one of the great wars and he had his sand emblem covering his right eye._

_They were the office that Gaara was in now, all that was going in his head was the youn_g_ ninja that wanted to Hokage. Naruto saved him from the darkness. Gaara turned to Karashi._

"_Myanobi, send the fifth our condolences and also tell her_ _that I am leaving for the leaf village at dawn for the funerals." He saw that Myanobi was at odds with himself._

"_Sir, are you sure that is wise, what if Orochimaru kidnaps you too."_

"_Tell the fifth that I am coming." His anger was at a boiling point. Myanobi noticed this and vanished to send the message to the fifth that the Kazekage was on his way_.

If Naruto has reappeared then what does that mean about Orochimaru, thought Gaara. However, he knew that the one of the most powerful ninjas of all time has also reappeared and if that was the case then there would surely be war. The only thing that Gaara could not piece together was Uchiha Itachi and why he was in the village. Gaara remembered from the mission files of ten years ago that Orochimaru was after the body of Uchiha Sasuke but he never could remember what Akatsuki wanted.

Sarutobi Hayana was walking slowly through the halls of the Kazekage's great home and then he heard her running, trying to catch up. He knew who it was only because Temari had an annoying walk, but then again he classified people by their walking. He swiftly turned around and timed it perfectly, he grabbed her round prefect breasts and she stared at him in fury. Within moments she punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. He fell to the ground laughing at her.

He got up laughing , " Why are you coming with me Temari-dono, I can handle myself."

"I am afraid of you handling other people like the fifth, have you met the fifth, yet." Temari was still angry but she more calmed down now.

"No, not yet, but since you are coming, I suppose that there are some things you ought to know and why I am going."

"I suppose you are correct about that."

Temari and Hayana sat down at a small-time restaurant in the village. Temari ordered a water and he lit a cigarette. He inhaled and began speaking. "Don't ask any questions till I am done."

"Five days ago, we received reports indicating that Uzumaki Naruto returned." Temari dropped the glass of water and it shattered. "Three days ago, we learned that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were kidnaped by an agent of Orochimaru and on that same night, one of my agents reported that he saw Uchiha Itachi and another agent of Akatsuki. And I am leaving for the leaf village to see the fifth and reveal this information to her."

Temari just sat there in shock and finally said, "That was one doozy of an intelligence report."

"You know Temari since I just told you that classified info maybe me and you could have some fun, if you know what I mean." He took exhaled.

"You know I could get you removed from your post for telling me that classified information, Hayana." She just sat there smiling, she just won and he knew it. "When are we leaving ?"

"Tomorrow or tonight, whichever you prefer." He threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, extinguishing it.

"It's a three day journey, I prefer going tonight. Waiter, can you bring me another water." A big bellied waiter appeared and handed her a cold glass of water. She took a huge gulp and it was all gone. "Let's go Hayana." The waiter took his tip from Hayana and watched as they left. He ran quickly into the bathroom and saw pointed black boots in the stall. It was the man who paid him. He tapped on the door.

"Yes," a cold chilling voice answered the tap.

"The spy and the sister of the Kazekage are leaving for the hidden leaf village." The waiter began telling the man in the stall everything else he knew. "Now where is my money." The big waiter stood sweating by the stall door. There was no answer. "Where is my money." He waited, but there was no answer. He began to grow angry with the man with black boots. He bent down and lowered his head to look beneath the door. "My money !" He got his answer, the man with black boots, threw a kunai at the waiter that hit him square in the forehead. The waiter fell dead to the floor dead.

"Stupid fool, I was taking a crap." The man in boots finished, he opened the stall door and took the dead waiter in his arms and threw him into the stall. The man with black boots removed the kunai in the dead man's forehead. The man with boots was wearing a dark cloak and he drew it to cover his face. At his hip, hidden beneath the cloak was a long samurai sword.

It is time to report to Akatsuki, thought the man in black. He looked bitterly at the kunai and threw it down at the ground. Ninja weapons are meant for ninjas, not samurai, thought the man in black

The man in black walked slowly down to the a back alley, he did not know who is contact was but he knew that the contact was of low ranking in the organization. He reached the deserted alley way and waited, the contact would wait to make sure that the man in black was alone. Five minutes later a small man that looked like he was not particularly important arrived.

"Black...," the small man said.

"Blue...", said the man in black.

"Very good, what do you have for me ?" The small man was impatient, he was twirling his long mustache with his fingers, this man would not want to be found in this alleyway, it would be too dangerous for him.

"The sister of the Kazekage and the highest ranking intelligence official are leaving for the hidden leaf village. It seems that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been kidnaped and that Uzumaki Naruto has returned. That is all that I have, if you give me a few more days I can find out more."

"There is no need, your services are no longer needed." He reached slowly to the side of his hip for a kunai. The man in black saw this and vanished. He reappeared behind the small man and had dagger up to the man's throat.

"You and your friends have made a horrible mistake." He threw the man to the ground.

"Wrong, you have, too bad you'll be dead in a week" The man spat at the boots of the man and turned and ran when he saw the eyes of the man in black. The eyes that he saw of the man in black were those of a remorseless killer, the eyes of a demon.

It was pass nine when the master spy and Temari slipped out of the hidden sand village and began their three day trek to the hidden leaf village. They weren't even an hour into their journey when they knew that they were being followed.

Hayana whispered to Temari as they ran in the trees. "Don't let him know that we know, when we get to the leaf village then we will deal with." Temari nodded in agreement. They didn't want to have a night fight with this person, it could be too dangerous and if it came to a fight, it probably would be better to wait till morning.

The fifth sat in her office, falling asleep it was past midnight, she was awakened by one of her aides. "Madam Hokage, we have received word from the Kazekage that he has sent his sister to officiate for the chuunin exams and he also sent Sarutobi Hayana to speak with you."

"Very well," said the fifth. If the highest ranking intelligence official was coming to the hidden leaf then it couldn't be good, thought the fifth. "I am ready for bed, wait for me outside the door, Yunapo." It has been just three days since Sakura and Sasuke disappeared, thought the Fifth, and now it seems that things have gotten worse much worse. What was Naruto trying to do, thought the Fifth.

In the other part of the house sat Naruto wide awake, it has been nearly two days since he had any sleep. On the night of the kidnaping the fox began to speak to him. It told him how he was breaking through the seal, those dreams scared him, but he also knew that the fox would talk to him even if he did not sleep.

Naruto got up from the chair, he was now not in control, the fox was in control of Naruto's body. Naruto was too tired to fight back.

"Where are we going," asked Naruto in his mind.

"_To the graveyard, where you must cope with the past," _the fox had a chilling voice. The fox-controlled Naruto began to walk silently out of the room in order to avoid waing Yahiko up.

"What are you talking about ?"

"_Jiraiya and Kakashi, they still plague you even though they are dead. You must make amends with the past."_

"I thought you were going to break out and destroy the village."

"_Not now, right now Akatsuki and Orochimaru must be eliminated then I can take over."_ Naruto quietly exited the house and began his walk toward the graveyard. _When we arrive at the graveyard you will be once more in control of your body." _In minutes after there was nothing but silent, they arrived at the graveyard where Kakashi and Jiraiya layed in eternal slumber. The fox-controlled Naruto knelt in front of the tombstones of the two.

"_Enjoy." _The fox quickly gave Naruto control of his body once more. Naruto then realized that it was not the same as before. The leaves were twirling in the air and mist began to rise off the ground, engulfing all of the graveyard. And then Naruto saw it, a hand came out of the ground, the ground of where Jiraiya slept. It was mutilated and gray with death. The hand broke through and the zombie of Jiraiya broke through the ground and appeared before Naruto.

"What have you done ?" asked Naruto in bewilderment.

"_I have used some of my magic to show them to you once more, Naruto." _Kakashi broke through and appeared alongside Jiraiya. Both of them were equllay dead. Kakashi did not have his hair and he still wore the clothes that he died in. Jiraiya was covered in ceremonial clothes to show his importance and he too was missing his hair. They both were just bones and they had barely any skin on their bones.

Naurto knelt before them in tears. "My masters."

"Narutooooooooo...,"said the corpse of Jiraiya, it inched its way towards Naruto. "I see that you are still the cry-baby that I knew except older." Naruto was in tears.

"Rise Naruto, you must complete the final part of your training, by defeating us both. Even though we are dead we can still beat the crap outta you," said the corpse of Naruto. Naruto rose from the ground and quickly ran towards Kakashi, Jiraiya blocked the kick by holding his foot. "I never said "Go"." He threw Naruto to the ground. "Naruto, now." Naruto ran at Jiraiya and disappeared, he ended up behind Jiraiya, however the legendary ninja anticipated this and disappeared. Naruto not only needed to worry about Jiraiya but Kakashi was there too that was a complication.

Kakashi stood there and then said, " Naruto, fight me first then when and if you defeat me, fight Jiraiya." Naruto broke off from Jiraiya and rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi threw a dozen kunai at Naruto, but he caught them and flung them back at Naruto. Kakashi vanished and so did Naruto. The fight was mainly of blurs and explosions. And then after one final explosion, Kakashi became visible and fell to the ground unconscious. The unconscious Kakashi dissipated back into the Earth.

"Very good Naruto." said Jiraiya. He stood there clapping his bony hands together. "You were always a good pupil, but I see no point in fighting you."

"Fight me," yelled Naruto.

"No, I was never the one to fight you. This is your final lesson to be taught by me. You were always a good fighter, but you never learned to stop fighting. I know this lesson will help you, I want you to truly understand this, Naruto, and now it is nearly dawn and I must now leave you."

Jiraiya disappeared back into the Earth. Naruto ran at the dissipating figure screaming, "No !" Naruto ran into the tombstone and began crying while hitting at the stone. "I never got to say goodbye to either of them."

"_Goodbye, Naruto,"_ it was the voices of Kakashi and Jiraiya. A streamful of tears erupted from his face. Thank you Kyubi, thought Naruto. There was no reply from the fox deep inside his mind.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Despair and Torture

Ever since the death of his friend and rival Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai has fallen on hard times. He was once the expert master of taijutsu, he was as respected as Kakashi and taught the legendary jounin Rock Lee the art of taijutsu. However times has changed and Gai is a shell of his former self, he is a pitiful drunk and recluse. Gai has lost the respect of his comrades and is no longer relied upon for missions, he is not even depended upon to teach the genins anymore.

Gai sat at the bar, mumbling to himself. He sat at the corner in the darkness, he tried to avoid the glances of those in the bar, except there were no other people in the bar, it was only noon.

"Bartender, another sake !" yelled Gai, pointing his glass at the bartender halfway across the bar. It was only noon and Gai was completely.

The bartender came over to Gai with a bottle filled with sake. "Gai-san, it is only noon and you are drunk, I have to cut you off."

"You have no right to Jin. More sake." Gai grabbed for the man's collar but missed, he fell face first on the bar.

"Gai, get up and get out you drunk." At that Gai leapt at him and punched him square in the jaw. The bartender fell backwards, holding his now swollen jaw. "Get out or I'll call the cops."

A person who was not noticed in the bar until now spoke, "Gin-san, there is no need for that let me take Gai and you'll not see him until he is sober." Gin turned his head towards the newcomer.

"Naruto, very well he is under your responsibility. Now get out !" Naruto lifted up the drunk Gai on his right shoulder. Gai was just smiling and hic-upping.

"Naruto...hic...it is go...oood to see you," said Gai, as he was carried out of the dark bar into the sunlight. Gai squinted his eyes in pain. The ten years that Naruto were gone did not do Gai any good, Gai gained an immense amount of weight and was a heavy drinker. Naruto put Gai down in a chair at the Ramen Shop down the street from the bar. Naruto ordered himself a cup of noodles and got Gai some water.

"What has happened to you, Gai-san ? You are not the same person that I saw ten years ago," said Naruto. He sat in a chair across from Gai.

"Life for me has changed Naruto. Kakashi died and now I am the lover of his lover. You know, I was tied with Kakashi in terms of our long lasting fight. Yep 60-60," replied Gai, much more sober than before in the bar. Gai drank all of his water.

"Gai, you really let your life go to hell because of Kakashi's death."

"Yes, I can never be Kakashi to Anko. When Kakashi died we found peace with each other, but now she sleeps around the village. Anko is bitter and now I am overweight and a drunk."

"Leave her."

"I can't if I did she might do something stupid." Gai looked down at his hands. "I assume that you are not looking for me, but for someone more important.

"Yes." Naruto finished his ramen. Naruto was looking for Hinata, the girl who once had a crush on him, he heard that she was married to Shikamaru.

"Then go, what you have to do is more important than talking to an alcoholic."

"Gai, I will catch you later." Naruto smiled waved farewell to Gai. Gai smiled and gave him a thumb up. Gai looked down at his hands once more. He heard footsteps, however these footsteps tried to remain silent.

"What do you want," Gai was staring at his hands still.

"Gai-sensei," replied a voice. It was a child.

Gai looked up and saw the face of Dalo Lee, the son of Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. "Yes Dalo ?"

Dalo looked exactly like Rock when he was a boy. "Please Gai-sensei, I heard that when my father was a boy, you trained him. My mother tells me that he could never tap into his chakra."

"Dalo, I am pretty sure that you can tap into your chakra, you are still young. Besides your father can train you, he is more suited for the job, after all he is your father."

"My father is never home, Gai-sensei." The boy was now smiling, it was the same smile that Rock used when Gai said that he would train the boy.

Gai smiled , "Dalo, let me go home and take a shower, meet me at the training grounds." Gai got up and Dalo leapt in joy. Now I will be strong like Father, thought Dalo, no longer will I be ridiculed. "Meet me in thirty minutes."

"I forbid it," said Rock. Rock and his son were in the kitchen, Dalo told his father that Gai would train him. "He is drunken old fool. After Kakashi died he threw his life away drinking. I don't even know if I can trust him with you." Dalo was on the verge of tears.

" Father that is not fair. I can't even tap into my nin-

" Don't give me that crap, you are still young." His thick eyebrows were covered in sweat.

"Father, I respect your opinion but it is only an opinion, I want to be strong like you, so I am going to be trained by Gai-sensei."

"Dalo, you will be strong but I don't you to be trained by that alcoholic fool."

"Father, I will see you at dinner." At those words Dalo left his house and Rock was so enraged that he punched a hole into his wall. That was when Ten-Ten walked in. After ten years, she grew into a beautiful deadly lady. Her hair was long and she was more filled out.

"Rock, he wants to be as strong like you. What is wrong with that ?" She said this as she was rubbing his shoulders.

"I just don't want him trained by Maito Gai, besides it is to early for him to emphasize on taijutsu."

"Master Iruka has said that Dalo lacks the ability to tap into his chakra just like you." She stopped rubbing his shoulders. "You know I just had a thought maybe Naruto should train Dalo."

Lee's eyes grew wide, "Are you crazy, woman ? Naruto may not be the prankster he once was he is still a bad influence."

"I was being serious, but since you don't want Naruto to train him, Gai would be a better choice." Ten-Ten won and Gai knew she did.

"Ten, you win but if gai tries anything then Dalo will not continue his training." Rock went to sit down at the kitchen table. "Why did you have to give me an ultimatum ?"

"He wants to be strong Rock, the other children see him as a coward."

"But he is not a coward, he is just unsure of himself." Ten-Ten joined him at the table.

"Well when Maito Gai finishes with him, he will be the best."

"I just hope that Gai doesn't want to give up on him."

" He won't after all you were his prized pupil." Rock was smiling. "And besides I think Maito Gai wants to show everybody else that he is not useless."

Rock could see what Ten-Ten was trying to do, he just hoped that she was not wrong or Dalo would be end up being in pain. And that would mean that Maito Gai would be in pain.

Naruto walked through the streets looking for the household of Shikamaru and Hinata, but it wasn't as easy as he thought. After all Shikamaru was "The Strategist" and many people wanted him dead so his house was hidden. However after talking to countless people, he felt that he was going to find home of Nara Shikamaru and his family rather quickly.

Naruto walked up to a plain house on a dead end street. It was plain enough, he observed, however it was probably booby-trapped so he would have to be careful. Naruto walked up cautiously to the door and knocked quickly. There was a speaker by the door and it suddenly came to life.

"Who's there," it was female, it was Hinata. She still had that shy voice that he knew when they were teenagers.

"It's Naruto," said the fox-ninja, he pushed the button that accompanied the speaker.

"One second." There were quick steps coming from inside the house. And in moments the door was opened to a crack. Naruto saw the two eyes of Hyuuga Hinata peering out at him. Hinata had the same white eyes that used to watch him when he was ten years younger. She opened the door all the way and Naruto saw Hinata to be a beautiful young woman.

"Come in Naruto," she said softly. Hinata took Naruto the living room and left for the kitchen. Moments later she returned with a pot of tea and two cups.

" It is good to see Hinata, how have these past ten years treated you?" asked Naruto, he took the cup of tea from Hinata.

"Fine, Naruto just fine," she just stared at him with her white eyes. Her white eyes looked so sad to him and then she just stared down at the ground.

"I heard that you have a son, Hinata." Naruto took a gulp of the tea and yelled out in pain, it was way too hot. Hinata seemed to have not noticed this because she just kept drinking the tea.

"Oh yes Kiran, he is as smart as his father, he is at school right now."

"How is the Hyuuga Clan ?"

Hinata did not answer him, she just stared at him.

"Hinata..."

"Oh sorry Naruto, were you saying something. Oh about the clan, I was banished by my father. It was just because I married Shikamaru and the fact that Kiran did not have the eyes of a Hyuuga." Hinata was once more stared at the floor.

"Hinata, I am sorry." And Naruto wasn't lying either.

"Don't be." Hinata looked like she was on the verge of saying something but she stopped herself.

"Hinata if you ever need anything I'll be there." Hinata looked at him and drank her tea with a look of sadness. Naruto took that as if she understood and he drank his tea. He realized something when he told her that and the thing he realized was that Shikamaru was never there for her and it could have to do a lot with his job or perhaps something else.

Yahiko and Kaede woke up late and had there breakfast of fruits and cereals. Ever since they got to the hidden leaf village there lives were so much easier, no more fleeing for their lives, no more problems. However there were problems, Okuni was in the village and if she was here then trouble would not be to far behind. They had a set schedule everyday since entering the village regardless of the fact of Naruto being there or not. Naruto was not there most of the time, instead he was roaming the village looking for old friends while he left Yahiko and Kaede to look for new ones.

This morning was odd because the fifth was usually there to greet them each morning, it probably had to do with the chuunin exams and the kidnaping of Sakura and Sasuke. Ever since they disappeared Naruto was taking it pretty well in fact he truly had nothing to say about the matter, but they both knew Naruto was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Kaede, what do you want to do today ?" asked Yahiko. He sat at the table finishing up his breakfast.

"Lets go to the ninja academy," replied Kaede she was sitting waiting for Yahiko to finish eating.

"Ok, but lets take showers first."

"Well no duh, ladies first."

"You're not a lady." She scoffed at his remark and left him at the table by himself. Yahiko cleaned up the table and went to sit down in the living room. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, Yahiko got up slowly and proceeded to the door. He opened it slowly to see a huge man. This man had scars all over his face and he wore a big black coat. The man just stood there and Yahiko was scared, but then he began to smile.

"I am so sorry for scaring you, young man," said the huge scarred man, he held out his hand ready to be shaken. Behind him were two men in masks, Yahiko saw similar men like these two in the field. The men in masks were part of the Anbu. Yahiko shooks his hand slowly and carefully at first and then got more firmer with him.

"It is quite alright sir, I am Yahiko."

"And I am Morino Ibiki, class 5 Anbu interrogator and these are my two associates. May we come in I have a few questions for you and whomever else is here."

"Oh yes of course." Yahiko opened the door all the way and allowed them to enter the home of the fifth. Ibiki sat on a fair-sized sofa chair and the other two were standing guard at the main door. One locked the door and the other stood there. They both nodded to each other and began to walk through the house.

"What in kind of questions do you wish to as me ?" Yahiko glanced off to see one of the anbu heading into the bathroom.

"Normal questions, mainly questions about Uzumaki Naruto and what he knows about Akatsuki." Ibiki's eyebrows rose a little when he spoke of Naruto. Yahiko noticed this and took head of this. This man was dangerous.

"Why do you care about what Naruto knows ?"

"The Council are afraid that he committed treason ." And then one of the Anbu came crashing into the room with Kaede.

"I told you to keep her in the back." Ibiki spoke harshly to the man in the mask.

"Sir, she wouldn't calm down," said the anbu, his voice muffled by the mask. Ibiki suddenly threw a kunai at him and it lodged itself in the man's throat. He fell over dead, blood dripping from the kunai. The other Anbu came running in with a kunai in his hand and before he could throw it a Ibiki, Ibiki struck him down, dead.

Kaede stood in the corner crying at the sight of the dead men on the floor.

"Who are you ?" asked Kaede.

"I am an Anbu interrogator, my name is Morino Ibiki." He put his hands in his pockets and took out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Why did you kill them ? Aren't they your men ?"

"They were traitors. Now enough of the pleasantries lets get down to the business." He turned from the crying Kaede in the corner to Yahiko on the couch.

"Where is the fifth," asked Yahiko, he feared the worst.

"She is away on business, she'll be a few hours, and Naruto well he is off at a friend's house." Ibiki let out a smile. He lit the cigarette and inhaled. " Ahh..that is good. Now Yahiko tell me what Naruto knows about Akatsuki."

"Never."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Go to hell ugly."

"Well then, I guess it is the hard way." Ibiki took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Yahiko, your hand." Yahiko just sat there. "Your hand, you little bastard !" Ibiki seized Yahiko's hand and dug the fiery end of the cigarette tip into Yahiko's hand. Yahiko just stared at the man.

"That is just the warm-up." He slowly got up and went over to Kaede. "Well what is it ?" Kaede shook her head "no", Yahiko just sat there looking at the man.

"I guess that is my answer." He took the cigarette and placed it on her neck, he dug it into her neck and let it stood there for about ten seconds. He removed it and there was a dark burn neck on her neck. Kaede let out a little yelp.

"Well I guess this is the game." Ibiki opened his dark jacket and Yahiko and Kaede's eyes grew wide in horror. "You like them ?" Inside his jacket were many small but painful instruments of torture. "Well I think I will begin with Yahiko, how does that sound Miss Kaede ?"

He sat Yahiko down in a chair and tied his hands and feet down tightly. He opened Yahiko's shirt to expose his chest. Ibiki began to lay his instruments down on the table while Kaede just sat there in horror.

"Yahiko, how does electrocution sound ?" Yahiko just sat there. Ibii brought out metal piece of wire. "Or what about some good ole bamboo ?" Yahiko once more just sat there. "Okay maybe a bit of both ?" Yahiko once more just sat there. "Okay a bit of both."

"Each time I ask you something and if you don't tell me what I wan to hear you get a small shock and each time the shock will get worse and worse. Now the bamboo will be inserted in between the skin and finger nails at every other shock. If those don't work I will begin breaking some bones and if that doesn't work I'll move on to Miss Kaede. Now let's begin." Ibiki attached one end of the wire to a charged battery and he switched it on. He tested the power of it on himself, but it only gave off a tiny shock. Right by Ibiki were ten pieces of bamboo that were of equal length and width. And each piece was guaranteed to take off a fingernail. Ibiki began by lighting a cigarette for himself and he had a glass of water on hand, the water was a part of the torture.

"When did Naruto first learn of Akatsuki ?"

No answer. Ibiki applied some water to Yahiko's lower abdomen and put the wire to Yahiko's skin. There was nothing but the sound of Yahiko's cooking and crackling skin.

" Who is a part of Orochimaru's inner circle ?"

No answer. This time Ibiki applied the bamboo and a fingernail on Yahiko's right hand popped off. Yahiko grimaced in pain and Kaede was in shock at how far Ibiki would go.

" When did Naruto learn of the traitor in the Akatsuki ?" There is a traitor in Akatsuki, thought Yahiko. No answer. Ibiki put the wire to his skin again.

"Who is the traitor ?" No answer, another shock this time much worse and another fingernail came. Yahiko bit his lip in pain and began to see droplets of blood run down to his chest.

"How long has the traitor been in the organization ?" No answer and this time Yahiko yelled out in pain. It was only the fourth shock and it is this bad, thought Kaede, but Yahiko doesn't know any of this, none of us know about the traitor except for Naruto. Naruto may not even know.

"Is the traitor working for Orochimaru or is the traitor working for Naruto ?" No answer. Naruto , doesn't know anybody in Akatsuki, thought Kaede. There was another shock and Yahiko let out a huge groan, an yet another fingernail went. Three total were gone, two on his right hand and one on his left.

" Are you going to talk, I am getting tired of this crap ?" Ibiki too a drink of the water and inhaled his cigarette. Yahiko just sat there and the torturer smiled, he put out his cigarette on Yahiko's lower abdomen where all the pain was inflicted. Yahiko let out a big groan and said nothing else.

"Very well lets continue." Ibiki broke one of Yahiko's fingers and the tortured samurai cried out in pain. Ibiki turned to Kaede. "Your turn." When Ibiki turned to Kaede, Yahiko grabbed small dagger from off the table and hid it quickly when Ibiki turned back to him.

"Guess what kiddo, you get a break, your friend is up next." Ibiki picked up the battery and a few pieces of bamboo and walked over to Kaede. He grabbed another chair and tied her down to it. Ibiki returned to his torture devices and secured them in his jacket. He turned back to the tied down Kaede and smiled. He left Yahiko and the young samurai slowly began to cut his ropes.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wrath, Plans, and Intent

The torture of Kaede was worse than that of Yahiko. Her screams began to fill the room, she begged for the pain to stop, but Ibiki kept working. Yahiko could no longer take it, he cut the last of his ropes quickly and roughly which caused him to start bleeding slowly. He flew out of his chair with the small little dagger in his hand. Yahiko took the knife right in front of Ibiki's throat. The Anbu interrogator tried to elbow the young samurai, but he missed.

Yahiko whispered in Morino's left ear. "Now you are playing my game," said Yahiko savagely. Ibiki stood there accepting the knife and the young samurai at his back.

Kaede just sat in her chair unconscious, looking down as if dead from the electrocution. Within moments Yahiko had Ibiki, absent of his jacket, tied down to a chair. Yahiko made a point of tying him down tightly so he could not move or even think of moving.

Ibiki wore no shirt and had only a pair of pants to ensure that he could not make a grab for his kunais or any of his other weapons. Yahiko carefully put Kaede on one of the beds in the back and he went back to the front for Ibiki. Ibiki just looked at Yahiko and let out a harsh laugh.

"Do you really think you can torture me, boy ?" asked Ibiki in a cruel wicked laugh. Yahiko realized that it would be wrong to torture the Anbu man, but he had no choice.

"You are in Akatsuki, who activated you ? Who is your contact ?" asked Yahiko.

Ibiki said nothing. Yahiko punched the scarred man in the face and proceeded with the electrocution. Yahiko started with a sharp jolt of electricity in Ibiki's privates.

"Just to show I am not messing around." Ibiki was blue in the face. "Who activated you, asshole ?" Ibiki was in tears. "I have tortured another man once idiot and I know how to do it so bring it."

Once more there was no answer. Yahiko drew up the dagger and took up Ibiki's right middle finger and cut it off. It fell to the ground and Ibiki began to howl in pain. "Ok, I was activated by–" Ibiki began to violently shake and his head went low to the ground. He was dead. Morino Ibiki committed suicide by a black pill. Yahiko stared at Ibiki's dead body and kicked him and the chair across the room. Yahiko ran back to the room where Kaede slept. She was sleeping on her bed peacefully and that is how it ought to be, thought Yahiko. He proceeded to cleanup the mess in the other room and he would go tell somebody.

Naruto spent his days waiting for the third part of the exam and contemplating how the contact would meet him. Would it be before the exam or after the exam ? What information would the person have or would he have any at all. He walked among the alleyways in hope of trying to see if he would be contacted. He still thought about his friends and their struggles. Shikamaru's unfaithfulness, Master Gai's drunkenness, Sakura's loneliness. There was something wrong, something changed in the wind.

A man appeared as if out from the ground. He was covered in black and wore only black. There was no sign of who he was or what he even looked like. He walked slowly towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there and now he knew this was his contact. The man looked down into the ground, trying to hide his face from Naruto.

"I am your contact," said the man in a raspy voice which was not his own. "I come on behalf of Lord Orochimaru and the one known as Vash the Stampede." Vash's name struck Naruto like a knife.

"What do you know ?" asked Naruto impatiently.

"Boy, you have no right to ask me anything, infact don't ask. If you say another word then consider yourself dead."

Naruto stood there silently and he believed the man in black.

"Your way to Akatsuki is through the fat man."

The fat man, thought Naruto, what kind of information is that.

"And beware the samurai his vengeance may destroy him and you." The man turned and began to walk away from Naruto. He let out a smile that was not seen by Naruto. The boy will never gain his absolution because I will never let him, thought the man.

Naruto stood there trying to comprehend what he just learned or the lack of things he just learned. Naruto walked out of the alleyway unaware of still being watched by the man in black. Soon Uzumaki Naruto, you and Akatsuki will fall, thought the dark man. And after that he vanished into thin air. There are only two days until the exam.

Across the village in a darken room sat three men. The room was dimly lit and the faces of these men were obscured. One of these men was Uchiha Itachi.

"It seems that Orochimaru's plan involves letting Uzumaki Naruto to infiltrate our organization," said a man with a subtle educated voice.

"Perhaps we should kill Naruto now to avoid all this," said a man with a rough violent voice. He sat near one of the windows and was drinking heavily from his up.

"Perhaps we can learn more about Orochimaru and the demon fox if we let Naruto join," said the first man. He quickly took a sip from his cup.

"Don't you have anything to say on this matter, Itachi, after all you have been watching his activities of late."

The Uchiha sat silently looking towards the darkened face of the violent man. "We will let him join when the time comes, but we will let him learn very little about our organization."

"But Itachi, "he" is here. The double agent, the man who just left. If I remember he is Naruto's contact from Orochimaru himself and he was pretty high in Akatsuki."

"Do not worry my old friend Kisame is taking care of him as we speak." The men sat silently in the darkened room. "Perhaps it is time we destroy all of Orochimaru's contacts to show him that we are indeed here."

The violent man replied," We should wait and let the plan go as followed, his plans and ours." The three men agreed on this.

"Maybe we should test Naruto," said the smart man. The two others sat there in total silence for several moments. The violent man was twiddling his fingers, deep in thought. Itachi was sitting there analyzing the rather complicated situation.

"Naruto has been tested enough, his very existence is a test and so far he is passing, however we should throw him a challenge." Itachi let out a smile, infact all three did."But who shall we throw at him," said the violent man. This man was not a great thinker, but well he was still very useful to the organization. "Itachi perhaps you should fight him and well not kill him, but simply test him."

"Yeah Itachi, you should test Naruto," said the smart man. Itachi wanted to but he did not want to kill him yet.

"I shall fight him then and I will be careful not to kill him," said Itachi, smiling.

The man in black sent Kisame flying into the vacated building. However the man from Akatsuki was still hell-bent on killing the dark man. Kisame took up his sword, Samehada, and rushed towards the man. The man quickly ducked and sent his sword up blocking Kisame's downward slash. He quickly kicked Kisame, but the Akatsuki stood there grinning at him. The man in black quickly ducked but as he went behind Kisame, he was caught by the neck and was staring face to face with Kisame.

"You have betrayed Akatsuki and your punishment is death Enishi," said Kisame. He ripped off Enishi's black cloak to reveal the face of Enishi. After almost half a decade Enishi has changed greatly. His hair is longer, he still wears glasses, and his face has many more scars than it had. Enishi did not struggle with Kisame;'s mighty grip instead he quickly and silently drew up a dagger and set it upward into Kisame's hand. Kisame let out a yelp and dropped Enishi. The dark man quickly took up his sword and rushed towards Kisame. Enishi ducked and vanished. He appeared behind Kisame, but as he struck Kisame, the vile swordsman vanished.

Enishi quickly vanished and all their fight consisted of was quick movements that only the trained could possibly wish to see. There were blows and hits but they recovered to quickly to let on to the pain. The fight had already been going on for almost an hour and now it has been longer than that. It began to rain slowly at first, but then it began to rain quickly and the lighting and thunder began.

With each strike of the sword there would be huge bangs and crashes of thunder. And the lightning would follow shortly after the huge bangs and crashes of thunder.

As a result of the fight debris and shards of glass was everywhere. The windows in the building were no more and the walls were cracking and falling. The two swordsman appeared on opposite sides of the building, both were bleeding and both were sweating heavily. They were breathing slowly and both were in pain, Kisame more than Enishi.

I can't let myself be beaten by this nobody, thought Kisame, I am better I am of Akatsuki. He ran towards Enishi, expelling chakra into Samehada. I will kill him with this one blow, thought Kisame. Enishi stood there dropping his sword down to his side.

"**Don't mock me, you little bastard ," **said Kisame. Kisame reached Enishi and let out a diagonal slash, Enishi quickly took up his sword blocked and broke through Samehada. Samehada's upper shard was sent flying into the ceiling. Kisame stood there staring at Enishi in disbelief. Enishi let out a smile and sent the Akatsuki man flying into the wall. The wall broke behind Kisame and he slid to the ground, groaning in pain. I have never been beaten, thought Kisame, not like this. Enishi appeared before Kisame and brought his sword down into Kisame's chest. He coughed up blood and groaned in pain.

"This will be a message to Akatsuki," said Enishi coldly. Enishi did a quick upward motion with his sword sending it up to Kisame's throat. Kisame gurgled out blood and he was dead. Enishi took out his sword slowly and wiped the blood off on Kisame's clothing. He put his sword away. And now for the message to Akatsuki, thought Enishi.

"Madam Fifth, there is a body on the mountain of the hokages," said the carriage driver. Even though the spy master was set to be here later that day around nine, she wanted to take a trip to the capital city of the land of fire. Have some fun and gamble. Tsunade looked out the carriage to see the body. She quickly got out of the carriage and ran towards the mountain. She quickly ran up it as if it were just steps. She met the body at third's nose. It was covered in blood, all over in blood. She began to feel sick and she nearly doubled over and which would have caused her to fall to the bottom of the mountain. The carriage driver caught her just in time.

"Madam fifth are you alright ?" asked the man kindly. He wasn't being kind he just wanted to be rewarded. "Who is that ?" He was looking up at the dead horribly mutilated body.

"That man or thing was if I am not mistaken was Hoshigaki Kisame, S-Ranked Criminal and a suppose said member of Akatsuki. Help me get down the mountain and then go get Captain Neji so we can cut down the body.

Tsunade got home shorty before six after all the hysteria had passed and yet Naruto was no where to be found. She got home and found severall ill-cleaned up stains on her floor she knew it was blood and she saw Yahiko and Kaede. They both looked in horrible shape.

"What happened here ?" she asked. Tsunade knew because her captain of intelligence already told her.

"One of your Anbu, Morino Ibiki, was working for Akatsuki," said Kaede. She looked better than earlier but she was still in rough shape.

"Was ?"

"I killed him," replied Yahiko. The two sat on a couch.

"Let me make you two some dinner," said the fifth kindly. "By the way where is Naruto ?"

"We have not seen him all day."

"Strange. Very Strange, but then again the exam is in three days, unpleasant things lie ahead for him and you guys, perhaps for all of us."

Naruto sat in the park staring up at his dreams and yet in reality he knew that his dreams may never come true, he may die before he would ever have a chance to truly prove himself. Unbeknownst to him somebody was watching him, a dark imposing figure. One of the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi sat in a tree looking and watching Naruto.

He knew about Kisame, but Kisame was stupid for being beaten by that weak fool. I will not be beaten by him because I know he won't be able to beat me, thought Itachi. And after I finish with Naruto I will cast my attention onto that troublesome fool. I must not beat him to badly.

Naruto sat there contemplating it all, what if I fail. What if I let them die, what if I fail them ? Wait this isn't me, this isn't Uzumaki Naruto, thought Naruto, I will not fail. I have been through worse and I have had to do worse things.

The shadows around Naruto intensified. The lights began to lose their brightness and they steadily began to go out. Something is wrong, thought Naruto. A figure that could be out of nightmares appear and grew visible. He had dark cold eyes.

"Hello Naruto," he said emotionlessly. He had long black hair like that of an Uchiha that was because he is an Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi," said Naruto. The slayer of his own walked slowly towards Naruto. The light grew smaller as he approached Naruto. What should I do, thought Naruto, he can easily kill me and it is not my right to fight him. "I have no right to fight you, your brother alone has that right."

"Then you wish me to kill you without struggle." Itachi kept walking towards Naruto. Naruto just stood looking at Itachi in utter horror, he was frozen in place. And then somebody came running and knocked Naruto down to the ground.

It was close to nine now and Tsunade began to wonder Sarutobi was. Yahiko and Kaede went to bed but she knew that they were not asleep they just wanted reason to get up. There was a slight tap on the door.

"Who is it ?"

"It's me Temari, hurry up Sarutobi and Naruto is fighting Uchiha Itachi !", said Temari from the other side of the door.

"**Yahiko, Kaede get up we need to go Naruto is in trouble !**," said the fifth. In nearly half a second Yahiko and Kaede were down the steps. Yahiko held his sakabato in his hands and Kaede had her bow in her hands.

"You two will be unable to fight the Uchiha is beyond us all, we can only hope to get them outta there. Now lets move." Yahiko, Kaede, and Tsunade ran out of the house and followed after the quickly vanishing figure of Temari. She was leading them towards the park.

They got there in a few minutes. "You two need to stay on guard and do not try and fight him if you do then consider yourselves dead," said the fifth. They noticed that she was pale and sweating. Temari stood with them and watched what was unfolding infront of them.

Naruto ran at Itachi being careful of the sharingans that he possessed. The new combatant that saved him provided some cover at best and was helping with the attack. They both launched at Itachi, but the Uchiha blocked them both and sent them flying into the trees. Naruto quickly got up and was bleeding heavily and was possessed by anger and hatred. He bore his teeth and showed that they were bigger and sharper, the marks on his cheeks were more visible, infact they looked to be on fire. The spy was knocked unconscious.

"I have never seen Naruto this mad before," said Yahiko. Kaede said the same.

"It is the demon, the kyubi, inside him. Kyubi is breaking through the seals. Have you ever seen the demon's power ?"

"We knew he possessed this power, we just didn't understand that much about. Naruto never told us much about kyubi."

Naruto ran on his fours at Itachi, he was growling and snarling. He made a rasengan and launched it at Itachi. Itachi caught it and sent it back at Naruto. Naruto jumped high into the air and watched it strike and destroy a tree in mere seconds. Naruto this time launched four rasengans at Itachi, but all four were destroyed. Naruto ran at Itachi once more and landed on him. Itachi kicked him off and sent him flying into a tree which knocked sent him out of consciousness.

"You passed Naruto," said Itachi and he simply vanished. Temari ran towards the spy master to revive him and Tsunade, Yahiko, Kaede went over to see Naruto. The fox was calmed down now and Naruto grew back to normal. Naruto truly looked to be at peace.

Lucky for us that Itachi ended it, thought the Fifth or we would've had a problem on our hands.

Yahiko took Naruto up on his shoulder and began to follow the fifth and Kaede. The fifth led them over to Temari and the newly conscious spy master, Sarutobi Hayana. The fifth led them back to her house. Yahiko placed Naruto on his bed upstairs and went downstairs to greet the guests.

"Yahiko, Kaede this is Temari she is the sister of the Kazekage and this fellow who almost got himself killed is Sarutobi Hayana, the highest intelligence ranking officer in the hidden village of the sand," said the fifth. Sarutobi looked to be mischievous and a little to sure of himself, but he did catch the eyes of Kaede. Temari was both beautiful and defiant, but Yahiko did not want if he remembered correctly Naruto said she was the mistress of Shikamaru.

"Hello beautiful," said Sarutobi, he took up Kaede's hand and kissed it, Kaede blushed slightly. Temari took up her fist and smacked him on top the head.

"Hayana, go to bed now," she said coldly.

"Well it seems that I'm going to bed now, perhaps I can be shown the way?"

"Yahiko since you are going to bed show him where he is sleeping," Yahiko went up the stairs and opened one of the doors to show the spy master his room.

"Thanks, kid. Good night," said Sarutobi. He went into the room and shut the door in Yahiko's face. What a jackass, thought Yahiko. Yahiko proceeded to his room and quickly checked on Naruto and went to bed. Kaede was already asleep by the time Yahiko actually went to bed. What a long day, thought Kaede.

"Madam Fifth, times not safe. The fox almost broke through the seals and now Akatsuki is here. Things are sure to get worse and I fear for your safety. Wouldn't be easier to well, finish him," said the spymaster in the dimly lit room of the fifth's office.

"Sarutobi that is a horrible thing to say and well he has a dream rather he had one. We can not and I will not let him die as long as I live."

"What is his dream, Madam Fifth ?"

"To truly prove his existence by becoming Hokage."

"Very well then Madam Fifth." Sarutobi looked down into the ground, saddened. He looked back up and smiled. "Besides I wouldn't kill him, it is wrong and I am not Karashi."

"Hayana there are three more days until the final part of the exam, watch for any signs of Akatsuki or Orochimaru."

"I will."

"And watch for Naruto, but if he does anything don't stop him, whatever happens he is doing to save Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." She looked into his eyes and he silently acknowledged her.

"Be wary Madam Fifth, he is not the same boy you once knew."

" I know this and that is why you shouldn't do anything, if you get between him and his friends he won't hesitate to kill you," said the fifth. Sarutobi just sat there looking at the fifth.


End file.
